After A Storm Comes A Rainbow
by SlimSwiftHZ
Summary: Cammie Is now working for the CIA, After a rough ending at Gallagher Cammie had tried to move on ,she was fine until she got put on a mission, a mission that would change her life. T cause of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Saffiyah and this is my 2nd fanfic. Hope you like it:**

When Zach and I got together it was like a fairytale but then I realised there's no such things as fairy tales slowly slowly I watched the boy I fell in love with go, and he was replaced with a emotionless robot. He would spend less time with me and the gang and would start hanging out with some slutty girls it was like some unspoken agreement that we were over. He didn't even have the decency to say it to my face, but at least he wouldn't make out with people in front of me, so I couldn't really hold anything against him. But one day that all changed he started hanging out with us and he kept kissing me so our relationship was back on track, you must have though why isn't she out celebrating, well that's when this all started I had persuaded my mum to let us out at night and we went to this club and the outcome wasn't really the best ,me and Zach had became close again and he lead me to his car, we were in there and we were having a very passionate make out session when he moaned and went to take my shorts of, we were fine, well better than fine but when he when he went to moan my name but instead he moaned Tina's, and it all fitted in place, he had gone of with Tina and then broke up with her got back with me got wasted and thought I was Tina. I had tears in my eyes I quickly got changed and ran back into the club to find Macey,Bex and Liz.

And that was 2 years ago.

I was now 21 graduated from Gallagher and now work with the CIA. I was one of there star agent, and I was well and truly over Zachary Goode. I had dated a other guy but ... I didn't want to I did it to get my friends of my back I know selfish but they wouldn't stop. I was chilling in my office one day when I had been summoned to the directors office. When I walked in he cut straight to the point no small talk,

"Afternoon Miss Morgan, you have been requested to go on a mission in Italy,here's the file you may look through it and then reply but you have to reply before Wednesday (AN: let's just say it a monday :) ) if you accept you and your partner will leave on Thursday morning all the information you will need to know about your partner is in the folder."

I looked down at the file, it was quite thick.

"You may take the folder home, Miss Morgan. Please close the door on your way out." I got the message, I grabbed the folder said a 'thank you sir' and ran home to ring the girls it was like a ritual whenever we got a mission we would all meet up at someone's house and all open the file together to decide, weather or not to go on it. I had just got the popcorn ready when the doorbell rang I ran to open it excited. I swung the door open and when they didn't come running in, I knew some thing was wrong I looked at the doorway to see it was only the delivery man with the pizza.

"Oh ... Um... Sorry." I blushed, I quickly paid for the pizza ran back inside to sort out everything and 2 minutes 58 seconds the girls arrived, I opened the door and Bex barged in while Macey and Liz walked in, we all gathered around the file and I split it all up so we all read separate parts and then swap, I got the bit where it told you a brief description of the mission;

Anton Mcnavile is a drug lord and has a chauffeur called Riley Smith who was lately framed, it was made look like when the police burst into the door that Riley had drugs on him while Anton was clean. So in conclusion to that, Riley is innocent but the police that have him, refuse to see that and still have him locked away, you and your partner have to locate him, before one of Anton contacts do, and break him out.

Got that, sounds easy, I looked up at my room mate and Bex gave me a un easy smile.

"Cam there's something you should know." Liz, Macey and Bex all looked at each other like they held a secret between them.

"Come on guys what is it?" I was getting a bit freaked to be honest, I know I'm a spy but this was not like my friends to keep secrets.

"Cammie, Your partner isn't the nicest person in the world." Macey said.

"Cam, Your partner is horrible and if he does anything mean to you ill send him the worst virus ever." Said Liz, which is weird normally Liz is chilled out it takes a lot of work to get Liz to hate you.

"Cams, you hate this idiots guts and if he touches you, swear down I will beat the crap out of him." Bex said with a encouraging smile.

"Okaay then, you guys are officially freaking me out, what could be so bad about 'him'." I reach out for the bit about my partner and see that name that changed the night.

Zachary Goode!

**Well hope you like it. Review pleasee :D**

**~Saffiyah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews J**

**Have any of you guys read city of bones?**

**It is an amazing book. Just finished it today starting the second one.**

**You should read it**

**Anyways Chapter 2…**

_"Okaay then, you guys are officially freaking me out, what could be so bad about 'him'." I reach out for the bit about my partner and see that name that changed the night._

_Zachary Goode!_

I looked up with tears In my eyes. What was I going to do, the girls came and gave me a massive hug. Macey just walked off into the kitchen and returned with; Ice Cream, Doughnuts, Chocolate, coke and a box of tissues. We sat, crying and watching movies like; The Hunger Game, The Vow, My Sisters Keeper and Dear John and then I fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed the girls were gone but there was a note on my bedside table;

_Dear Cammie,_

_Sorry we couldn't stay, we've called in sick for you_

_So go downstairs and watch some sad movies if your going to cry if not_

_Put some comedy on like... Adam Sandler,_

_And when you've done that there's a note in the kitchen._

_Maceyy_

_Xx_

_And Bex and Liz oxo_

…Okay then. So I went downstairs and saw loads of movies there with fresh popcorn and sweets. Aaw I love my friends…sometimes. I sat down and put on 'What Happened in Vegas'. I sat down and…. Cried…. And laughed , after that I felt much better so I went into the kitchen, for the second note;

_To Cammie,_

_You better had not cheated 0_0_

_Okay so now you are okay_

_And totally cool after yesterdays little mishap_

_Go upstairs put some fine ass work clothes on then call me!_

_Macey xx_

I ran upstairs and got changed into a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with some nude heels on and then I called Macey she didn't even answer but then 28 seconds later there was a knock on the door and as soon as I opened the door I got carried upstairs.

Bex put me in a chair ad I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to witness the torture, when I opened my eyes again I looked fit, not bragging or anything, my hair was up in a messy bun with 2 strands dangling down framing my face and my make up wasn't too much and it looked all natural.

"What's this all in aid off?" I said turning to Macey, she was….. packing my suit case.

"Oh today your going to accept the mission, i'm just packing your bags." She replied like nothing was wrong.

"um….I don't think I'm going to go on that mission, you know."

"Well you are now, or my Bex here might help you understand that you are. Okay." She said in a really sweet voice which made me even more scared so I gulped and nodded.

-TIME SKIP-

We got to the CIA and Bex, Macey and Liz stood outside the director's office while I went inside.

The girls and I had a comms unit so they could tell me when Zach got here and for…. Support….What… he wasn't exactly my favourite person.

I walked into the office,

"Ah good morning Cameron, thank you very much for accepting this mission I was exceptionally happy when your friend Rebecca called me, your partner Zachary should be here." I smiled and nodded the girls had planned this from the beginning there was a little crackle of static and then I heard Bex and Macey say,

"Enemy approaching." "Just pretend you don't know him, bet he'll click on and do the same."

The door opened and in walked in the one and only _Zachary Goode_.

"Hello Zachary, me and Cameron here were just talking about how good it was that you both accepted the mission, Ah yes….. Introductions…. Cameron this is Zachary your mission partner, have you met before?"

"No sir." I said not hint that I was lying. I went to shake Zach's hand but he bent down and kissed my hand and looked into my eyes and said,

"No, I don't think I've had the pleasure." And then he winked with that annoying smirk. I quickly wiped my hand,

"Sorry, sir but i'm in a bit of a rush." I said quickly.

"Ah yes sorry, here is your mission brief you leave in a hour for Italy, good luck." He said passing me a file.

I walked out of the office to were the girls were all standing, Bex passed me a stress ball and I squeezed the hell out of it imagining it to be Zach's head. Macey grabbed my file flicked through it then dragged us downstairs to her department, she sat me down and handed me the file:

**Cameron Ann Morgan- Mission 86**

_Name- Zoe Evans_

_Age- 21_

_Hair Colour- Red_

_Eye Colour- Brown_

_Date of birth-_

_Personality- **_

_Background story- Came with fiancé (Jace Daniels) for a relaxing holiday away from family._

_**= adjust to your current task._

That was short…

"I need my hair dyed red and brown contacts." I told Macey.

When she finished we went back to my house I got changed into some cut of shorts a blue tank top and some flip flops (it was sunny) I left my newly dyed hair out which looked really long. After I finished getting changed I quickly said bye to the girls and told them I would ring every day. I chucked my bags in the car and drove to the airport.

As soon as I walked into the airport I saw Zach in a little café, behind him were a bunch of girls giggling and pointing at him.

I walked over to him,

"Hey Jace." I said he looked confused at first but then he turned around and said,

"Oh hi Zoe." Then much to my disgust he kissed me. I know we were getting 'married' and everything but for my sake could he keep kissing to a minimal.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." He said putting his arm around me.

-TIME SKIP-

When we got into the plane I was quite tired so I put my seat back, trying to go to sleep but Zach kept staring at me, I ignored him and finally fell asleep.

I was having this dream I was with the girl and we were all laughing, don't know what about. Bex opened her mouth and was about to say something when the dream took an alarming change

**Chapter 2 finished J **

**Hope you liked it REVIEW…**

**~What do you think Cammie started to dream about?**

**~What do you think about Zach getting all….kissy.. and staring?**

**Thankss **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi so sorry its late thought I had written it up and then I went to Wales I came back the day before yesterday, I was supposed to upload yesterday but then I realised I hadn't written it up :/ Hope you like it._**

_I was having this dream I was with the girl and we were all laughing, don't know what about. Bex opened her mouth and was about to say something when the dream took an alarming change._

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

All the walls were white but the ceiling was a horrible grey with a leak the only noise you could hear was the dripping and a girl sniffling. The girls name was Cammie she was tied to the a chair her wrists bloody from the handcuffs, she tried to quickly compose herself before her captors came back in but she felt sick every time she thought of something happy. Then the door opened and a woman and a young man both with emerald green eyes walked in.

The women was called Catherine and the young man was her son called Zachary and they were both Goode's. When the girl –cammie- saw Zach she couldn't help herself she gasped in shock,

"Z-zach what are you doing here?" She said her voice filled with pain. Zach just laughed in her voice.

"Aw Cammie, when are you ever going to learn, the circle ALWAYS wins." Then he wacked her with the back of his hand. Cammie spat to the side, her mouth filled with blood,

"I see you've got it covered Zach." The women said laughing and then she walked out the laughter leaving with her.

"Zach why did you do it."

"Because I could Cammie, you didn't make it hard, we were on a mission together." And then he said in girly voice, "you watch my back ill watch yours." Then he continued in a normal voice, "And I did watch your back, constantly but always in the shadows, saving you but always forgotten. I hear them whispering, 'oh theres the chameleon and Catherine's son, when do you think hes going to show his true colour and turn out to be exactly like his mum.' Well I've had enough, and now their precious little Chameleon will pay."

The boy walked over to the table walked over to a table in a far corner and picked up a knife.

**Cammie POV:**

Zach walked back over to me and slid the knife down my leg digging it in and turning it around while it was in my leg, to cause me extra pain there was a big pool of blood surrounding the chair, I was screaming by then, even though I knew no-one would come and save me, searing pain went through my body, I started seeing black dots, I was on my way out but Zach had other ideas he started shaking me and saying 'Wake up Cammie Wake up'.

The scene dissolved and I opened my eyes to see I was still on the plane I quickly bent down to check my leg, relief spread through me my leg was fine, it was just a dream… but could that really happen, maybe Zach will go evil.

I looked up at Zach to see we were already face to face, Zach closed his eyes and started leaning in, about to kiss me. But Hell was that going to happen, what if my dream ended up coming true, so I slapped him. He pulled away quickly in shock, his hand flew to his face holding his red cheek. I leaned in so it would look like I was kissing him cheek and whispered,

"Don't you even dare think about it."

When the plane finally landed (it was a very awkward flight) Zach went to get his stuff but not mine. Huh what happened to the loved up couple. I was pissed off but hid it well, I grabbed my suitcases and followed Zach, as soon as I sat down in the car it was off. Really Fast. He kept looking over at me to see my expression but it was blank.

When Zach pulled up into the hotel car park I grabbed my stuff got the keys and went to my room. Zach went and stayed to flirt with the receptionist. I walked in the room and stopped in horror. There was one double bed, a armchair, a tv, a kitchen and a bathroom, the thing was the bathroom was joined onto the bathroom and there was NO door for the bathroom, but because of the shape of the bathroom you couldn't see the person if they were on the toilet but you would be able to see them if they were having a shower or a bath which meant NO privacy, if I turned around in the bed I would be able to see Zach if he was in the bathroom and he would be able to see me if I was having a shower. Eww. But for now I was to tired to do anything so I just dropped my bags got changed into a vest top and shorts and went to sleep. A little later I felt the bed dip and someone climbing into the bed. I lazily opened my eyes to who it was….. It was Zach. What the fuck was he doing in my bed or even in my house… Oh yeah Shit forgot on a mission, I quickly got up,

"Just what do you think your doing?" I said.

"Babe no, i'm to tired I don't want to, put them away."

I then realised my top had went up a bit, I quickly pulled it back down,

"Asshole, now get out."

"Ha, no."

"Get out right now." I said kicking him.

"Baby, you know i'm not going to move."

I went back to sleep knowing It was useless he would never move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I woke up I was facing him and he was hugging me to him. I carfully got out of his arms which held too many painful memories and went to take a bath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark when I got out of the bath, then I realised I forgot a towel, I turned off the light so even if Zach was awake he wouldn't see anything. I was walking back to wear I roughly remembered my suitcase to be in the dark when I bumped into something, which I realised to be Zach, which was horrible considering i'm naked I only had on one of those little towels but you could still kinda see my bum from the back which is really awkward.

"urm… hi." I heard him say.

"Can you move?"

"Uh.. yeah."

But he didn't he went and put a strand of hair behind my ear, don't ask me how he knew where my hair or where my ears where.

"I missed you Gallagher Girl."

"That's nice."

He then moved in.. again didn't this guy get it, I don't want him to kiss me. I kicked out roughly to where I thought his balls were I heard him let out a 'ooft' and fall to his knees,

"Fuck you, Zach." I said I walked out of the bathroom quickly got changed into a summer dress with sandals, grabbed my bag and ran to the lift pressed the ground floor button, before Zach could get up and out of the bathroom. I then called Macey, I knew she would have her phone with her and she was the boy expert. She answered after the first ring,

"Hey Cammie, what's up?"

"Macey I cant do this." And then I told her everything from the plane ride to the bathroom incident.

"Wow Cammie, since we don't know if he's serious or playing with you just ignore him."

"Okay but I miss him."

"Well Cammie what if he's messing with you again you don't want to get hurt."

Then I had to hang up because Zach came out of the stairs door just as I came out of the lift and we were now opposite each other.

**Ok hope you like it, and sorry its late.**

**Review **

**~do you think Zach's serious about missing Cammie or if he's just messing again?**

**~What do you think Zach's going to say now and how is Cammie going to react to that.**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, heres chapter 4. Hope you like it.**

"Cammie look i'm sorry but you were always the one who said to talk about feelings and everything, not to keep them locked up." Zach said, idiot was going to blow my cover, but if he was going to blow mine I might as well return the favour.

"You know Zach, I don't like to be messed with, so we do this thing and then go back to how things were." I said and walked off, Zach didn't follow me he knew I wanted to be alone, but even if he did follow me I would never know I was to deep in thought to notice anything around me, which is bad **very** bad especially for a spy, because when I came back to reality I realised I was lost, in Italy. Oh Woopee.

I quickly got my phone out and saw I had loads of texts from Bex, Liz and Macey;

Macey's texts;

_Oh My God Cammie why did you hang up? Xx_

_Cammieee please answer xx_

_Cammie if you don't answer me in the next 10 minutes I will get Bex xx_

Bex's texts;

_Cammie pleaseee reply!_

_your freaking us out now stop it!_

_:0 have the circle got you?_

_Oh that's a stupid question to ask. Just REPLY please!_

_That's it we are coming to Italy, Liz has tracked your phone. If somethings happened we'll help._

Liz's texts;

_Cammie please please please please please please reply._

_I've tracked your phone, we are coming to help you, we'll be there in a bit._

And I also got a text message from a random person caked 'Jace';

_I'm so sorry, just come back please._

_Jace x_

Hmm probably the wrong number.

I quickly rang Macey to tell them 'not to come to Italy, I'm okay' but no-one answered. Crap I hope they aren't on a plane.

Ok so i'm lost in Italy and I think the girl are on a plane to came and help me.

The only person left to call is Zach, but I didn't have his number, i'm just going to have to wait until the girls got to Italy, I sat on a brown bench trying to think, and that's when it hit me Zach's mission name is Jace which means the Jace who texted me is really Zach. I quickly texted 'Jace' back saying:

_:0 Screen munch moment, you said please and sorry._

Maybe we could be friends, I didn't forgive him for the whole Tina thing but everyone makes mistakes.

He must've been worried cause he texted back straight away.

_Shh it was the a rush of the moment thing. Just wondering you plan on coming back to the hotel anytime soon? X_

_That's the problem.. i'm kinda lost :s_

_And you want me to come and get you. _

_Yep_

_You know saving all these damsels in distress is getting kinda boring, think I might start charging, for my excellent business._

_Lovely i'm on Via Morreto. _

I was waiting for 38 minutes before Zach came,

"Hi Zo, I made it."

"Finally."

"Here you go, you haven't eaten all day." He said passing me a italian chocolate bar.

"Thanks."

"No problem, this old lady was giving them out for cheap." He said sitting down next to me on the bench.

I just had the last bite when I became really tired, this weird feeling came over me, and then It dawned on me, the chocolate was drugged. Zach really was evil, before I passed out I said to him,

"I hate you Zach." How could he do that…. Betray me, and then I passed out.

**Sorry its shorter than normal but hope you like it,**

**Review,**

**~Do you think Zach's gone evil?**

**~Is he going to take her to the circle?**

**~Do you think Cammies going to be there when the girls land or is she going to **

**be with the circle?**

**:D SlimSwiftHZ x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thank you for all the reviews, so by the reviews i'm assuming most of you guys all think Zach's a good guy, but don't be too sure he could always turn ;)**

**Well heres chapter 5 **

_before I passed out I said to him,_

_"I hate you Zach." How could he do that…. Betray me, and then I passed out._

I woke up in a hotel room but a different one, not the one I was supposed to be staying in, Zach wasn't their, I looked around quickly looking for my phone. I found it on the floor I quickly texted Bex-

_HELP!_

I was going to text more but then the bathroom door opened. I quickly closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, Then Zach walked over and sat by me, I opened one eye a little bit, he was just wearing shorts and a open shirt he was calling someone,

" Yeah Hi Grant, I need your help….. Okay lovely Shut up…Listen its urgent….Cammie's been drugged…but before she passed out she said she hated me…..Ok get Jonas then…her phone number is ***********.

Its confusing when you hear only one side of the conversation, but he was giving Grant or Jonas my phone number. CONFUSING! Then there was another ring but luckily Zach put it on speaker this time,

"Okay Jonas what have you got." He said,

"Think you should hear it for your self." I heard Jonas say, I heard mine and Macey's conversation,

"Well basically we were at the airport and he kissed me, and then we were on the airplane and I fell asleep and I had a nightmare, Zach took me to the circle, and I woke up and he tried to kiss me again, and just now he said he missed me. Then I ran out."****I heard me say.

"Wow Cammie, since we don't know if he's serious or just playing with you, just ignore him." Macey said.

I knew I told Macey I missed him next, and he could defiantly not hear that, So I pushed over the lamp that was next to me,

"Pause that Jonas." I heard Zach say, and then he walked over picked up the lamp and said,

"I know your awake Cammie." So I got out of the bed,

"Do you normally listen to girls conversations or do you save that just for me." I said as I walked over to his phone, and took the sim card out, and went to reach for my phone, it wasn't there though because Zach had it,

"That's the thing, I can ring Jonas from your phone now." He dialled in Jonas' number, and Jonas picked up straight away,

"Play that please Jonas." Zach said, and through the phone I heard myself say,

"Okay but I miss him." Zach looked shocked, and he hung up on Jonas,

"Look Cammie-" I didn't let him finish,

"You know what Zach, I wasn't talking about you, don't you get it I don't like you… I hate you so get your head out of your ass, my life doesn't revolve you, and for your information I was talking about my boyfriend." And then I ran into the bathroom before I did something stupid…..like cry. I knew I sounded really harsh and bitchy but who did Zach think he was, coming back and expecting me to kiss him and everything. The bathroom door opened and Zach came in, he walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to me and gave me a hug….. All these memories came rushing back.

"Why did you do it Zach?" My voice cracked at the end, but I don't think he could tell.

"Do what?"

"In school."

"To protect you." He whispered,

"What kind of bullshit answer is that."

"Gallagher Girl, my mum she would do anything to break me, and she knew I loved, so she would take you just to get to me, that's why I stopped hanging out with you, but she knew you still cared for me, so she would've took you just to put the blame on me and make me feel guilty, so I had to make you hate me."

"I'm sorry Zach."

"What for…"

"Wacking you."

"I deserved it."

We were facing each other now,

"I really did miss you, i'm not messing with you." Zach whispered.

"I missed you too." And this time it was me who moved in.

His hand moved down to my waist, what the hell am i doing,we got up still kissing and roughly moved over to the bed, he moaned and pushed me onto the bed,

... Urm some time later Zach no longer had his shirt on and my dress was on the floor...I moved down to Zachs shorts when i heard someone shout,

"Liz! Close your eyes, this isnt PG." I head Macey said... Crap the girls i forgot they were coming. The girls ran out of the room again i quickly jumped of Zach and picked up my dress and chucked Zachs shirt back at him i quickly put my dress on i turned back around to Zach,

"Hey Zach, do me a favour please... yeah can you forgot about all this." I said, after this mission everything was going back to normal, no point holding onto lost dreams.

**Hoped you liked... Review!**

**Might not be able to update in a while my laptop charger broke... my laptop life just keeps getting worser and worser... annd i dont really know anywhere to buy laptop chargers from so for the mean time no laptop- no update... Sorry xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got a Laptop charger :D YAYY thank you so much to all the people who reviewed **** anyone seen the City of Bones international trailer isn't it just awesome and Jonathan Rhys Myers and Jamie Campbell Bower Wow awesome actor and Robert Sheeshans bit …. OhmyGod.**

**Anyway here you go here is chapter 6… **

"_Hey Zach, do me a favour please... yeah can you forgot about all this." I said, after this mission everything was going back to normal, no point holding onto lost dreams._

**Zach POV**

Since we arrived in Italy, A LOT has happened some good some bad, but the worst was when Cammie asked me to forget, about everything she said, did she still actually think I was going to give her to the circle. The girls and Cam walked in, I gave them a wave hello.

"Okay, now you're here you can help on the mission, what I was thinking was me and Zach go to one of his usual clubs, and then try and get close to him so he might offer Zach a spliff, there easy evidence and then we sort Ronan out, that where you guys come in." Cammie said. Hope this works out.

**Cammie POV**

Liz had done a little search on Anton and found he was only a year older than me he was 23, and I think Macey kept that in mind, when she got me dressed for the club. When she finished my make up she leaned in and whispered,

"I think it would be quicker if you pretend to cheat on your fiancé over there, oh yeah Cammie we have some talking to do when you get back." She winked at me then walked off, Zach came up to me,

"You look beautiful." He whispered,

"Thanks… um Macey was just saying it would be quicker if I pretended to 'cheat' on you since you're my fiancé."

"Yeah that a great idea, but we have to pretend to be in love at first." I don't know why but when he said 'pretend' my heart just cracked a little,

"Lets go." I said, looping my arm through his and walking out of the hotel,

When I walked into the club, I saw Anton straight away, he looked like your stereo typical bad boy with the leather jacket and everything, but when you looked into his deep blue eyes you knees kind of turned to jelly, he had blond hair which he swept to one side, then I compared him to Zach and Zach was WAY more better. I went and ordered a couple of shots which I had with Zach we were sitting quite close to Anton he kept looking at us, I looked at Zach from the side he still looked like the cute heart breaker from school apart from, if this was even possible he looked hotter. Zach looked up at me and smirked, I had this mad urge to kiss him, so I did, after a couple of minutes of making out he pushed me away slightly and whispered,

"I know i'm hot, but remember the mission." He then walked off to the dance floor where a bunch of girls happily jumped onto him. I looked away to see Anton staring at me, I smiled at him what I hoped was a seductive smile and walked over, I thought of Tina, the way she would act around cute boys

"Hey." I purred,

"Hi, want a drink?"

"Sure."

He got me a drink, and we sat there talking…which was weird I've never actually had a NICE conversation with a drug lord, and out of all the places we could be, it was very weird when we talked I made sure to pout my lips, and it was working his eyes kept flitting to my lips,

"Like the dress." He said, I moved closer to him,

"Thanks." I purred into his ear, he turned around to look at me and I made my move, he reacted instantly pulling me more closer to him and his hands slid around me, we made out for a bit at the bar but then he dragged me to a quiet corner, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again, my arms snaked around his neck, he picked me up and I slid my legs around his waist, his hand pinched my bum, I yelped in surprise he smiled at me and went back to kissing, after a bit he reached up behind my back and started to unzip the back of my dress, I touched his hand stopping him,

"Lets get out of here." I whispered and kissed him, he nodded and we walked out.

We went to this random hotel and we were not making out on the bed I felt his hand creep up my back towards the zip again, I couldn't do it anymore I reached into my pocket and got a napotine patch out and slapped it on his neck he went limp, phew the perv was just expecting me to jump into bed with him. I got off the bed and went to pick up his jacket on the floor I checked the pockets there was some keys and a small bag of weed, I left the weed ill let the guy have one little shot until we bust him, I grabbed the keys and walked out of the hotel I looked around the car park until I saw his black Porsche I walked over it and opened it, my new ride, its not like he was going to use it, with being in prison and everything and he needs to pay for all the other women he has dragged to bed. I got out my phone and texted Zach,

"Come back to the hotel."

I pulled into our hotel car park and jumped out, I saw the car we rented cruise in, Zach pulled up next to me,

"Nice ride." He said,

"Thanks, got his keys so we can ransack his house when your ready."

"Want to go now?"

"Ok but first I need to get changed and we should take Bex and Macey with us, better with back up and everything." I said lying, I just didn't want to be with him alone, somewhere he could easily take me and say it was Anton or one of the guards. Zach smirked,

"Yeah like the dress by the way its just the backs unzipped and you can see your…." He said pointing at my bra that was showing since the dress had been pulled down a bit, I blushed and pulled the front of the dress up,

"Urm.. could you zip my back up please." I said turning around and holding my hair to the side, I felt Zach's breath on my neck, he touched my back leaving trails of fire, I nearly shivered but stopped myself, he slowly zipped the back up, when I heard it reach the top I quickly walked away, I know I was blushing really badly and I really didn't want Zach to see that.

**Hoped you liked it… review **

**~ do you think they are going to get into Antons house easily and escape unharmed or do you think it ganna go badly…**

**SlimSwiftHZ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, only 2 people reviewed which was a bit of a downer, but thank you Uknowiloveyou and unnamed guest **** heres chapter 7;**

"_Urm.. could you zip my back up please." I said turning around and holding my hair to the side, I felt Zach's breath on my neck, he touched my back leaving trails of fire, I nearly shivered but stopped myself, he slowly zipped the back up, when I heard it reach the top I quickly walked away, I know I was blushing really badly and I really didn't want Zach to see that._

I was stood in the lift looking down, it was awkward, I could feel Zach looking at me, so when we got to our level I got out quickly, but Zach stopped me, he grabbed my hand,

"Cammie…"  
"Yeah." I said he stood there for a bit looking at me then shook his hand and muttered,

"nothing." He looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, I walked to our room quickly trying to get the images of me and Zach out of my head, the way his lips touched mine…heaven. My thoughts were disturbed by Macey and Bex laughing and Liz looking horrified.

"So Cammie did anything interesting happen?" Macey said,

**Zach POV (From before)**

"ok but first I need to get changed and we should take Bex and Macey with us, better with back up and everything." Cammie said, I looked down at her dress, she looked beautiful like always, but I jealousy filled me when I saw her black and red bra peeking out off her dress, that dirty fucker was touching my girl, she turned to look away when she saw me looking, I noticed her dress was unzipped I nearly went to find Anton to beat him to a pulp, all these images filled my head of what I saw at the club,

"Yeah like the dress by the way its just the backs unzipped and you can see your…." I said pointing at her bra, she blushed she looked really cute when she blushed, she pulled her dress up covering her self a bit more,

"Urm.. could you zip my back up please." She said turning around and moving her hair out of the way, I saw her neck and her long back, I moved closer to zip up her dress, I was so close to her all I wanted to do was kiss her neck, I zipped it up and she ran away, I looked down she really did hate me.. I walked into the hotel. I was waiting in the lift with Cammie, why didn't she get it I didn't want to hurt her. The lift binged indicating we were on our floor, my hand seemed to just shoot out and touch Cammie's shoulder stopping her, she looked around at me,

"Cammie." I said shocked I just did that

"Yeah.." she said, I wanted to explain to her I wasn't evil, I loved her and everything I did was to protect her, instead I shook my head and mumbled,

"Nothing." She walked off, i groaned why couldn't I just talk to her.

I walked into the room and saw Cammie blushing like mad, Macey and Bex where laughing and Liz was hiding behind her hands, when they saw me they all got up,

"We'll go back to our room then…" Macey said, walking past with Bex and Liz, they said a bye to Cammie and walked out. As soon as the door closed Cammie got up and walked to the bathroom, I ended up stripping down to my boxers and then I lay down in bed, would Cammie sleep in the same bed or would she want to sleep somewhere else… I heard the bathroom door open and Cammie walked out in red shorts and a black vest top, she stared at the bed, thinking if it was worth trying to get me to sleep somewhere else, I took this opportunity to tease her,

"Like what you see Gallagher girl." Her cute faced morphed into a glare,

"Don't call me… that." She said,… touchy.

"Don't just stand there and stare there's loads of space." I said patting her end of the bed, she cautiously slipped in she turned around to look at me, when she noticed how close we were she went to move back, she shuffled back so much she was about to fall of the bed, I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her fall, she flinched when I touched her and quickly pulled herself back up,

"Ok, if your ganna sleep here, you cant cross the line." She said making a line down the middle of the bed, "and you can't touch me, even if I am going to fall off the bed."

I nodded and turned around to go sleep, sleep didn't come, I turned back around to see Cammie wide awake, I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me, she relaxed against me, then realised what was happening and started to squirm, trying to get out of my arms,

"Zach. Get your filthy fucking hands off me." She said… I ignored her,

"So what happened down at the club." I said, her top had come abit up from the back and there was a bruise on her back, a new one aswell by the look of it,

"Nothing. Can you get off me now." She said,

"Well it was obviously nothing, if you have this bruise." I said, my fingers lightly tracing the outline of it,

"Don't touch me." She said in a really scary voice,

"Cammie, did he hurt you." If he touched Cammie I was going to kill him,

"I said, don't fucking touch me." She shouted and got out grabbed a pillow and went to sleep on the couch, I got out of bed and walked over to the couch,

"Sorry Cam its just if he hurt you…." I trailed off letting her use her imagination for all the colourful things I would do, "You can sleep on the bed, ill sleep on the couch." I said,

"No he didn't hurt me, and we can both sleep on the bed just please listen to what I said before." She said, well that was better than her sleeping on the couch so I nodded. We walked back to the bed and lay down both keeping away from each other.

WHY DIDN'T SHE TRUST ME?

**Hoped you liked it REVIEW.**

**Ok since I really like reviews and I seem not to get any, we shall do a deal **

**4 or less Reviews- Ill update next week.**

**5 or more reviews- Ill update as soon as I can.. so it'll defiantly be on by Thursday.**

**SlimSwiftHZ xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I got 6 reviews so Thank youuu to everyone who reviewed,**

**Booknerd02- I put Cammie as being bitchy cause she confused about liking Zach and she still thinks hes evil, this chapter kinda clears it up abit. **

**JustAsking (Guest) – Yes I am…. Why?**

_We walked back to the bed and lay down both keeping away from each other._

_WHY DIDN'T SHE TRUST ME?_

**Zach POV **

I woke up and saw Cammie curled into a ball on the edge of the bed, I shuffled over to her and wrapped my arms around her, she relaxed into my arms and had a little smile on her face, she looked really cute. I knew she missed me and maybe still liked me but she doesn't trust me, so she's built this little force field around her that she never lets down except for before in the other hotel, I was the chink in her amour she wanted to hate me and I think shes trying to convince herself that she does but she doesn't…. not yet anyway, if she did hate me she wouldn't have let me sleep on the bed she wouldn't mind me sleeping on the couch. Now I just need to get her to trust me, yeah I've coped without her for 2 years but just seeing her now, it brings back memorys, yeah I would've coped a couple of weeks ago without her.. barely but yeah I still coped, now I don't think ill be able to go back to normal without her, she was the one for me I knew it… Wow i'm getting soppy. I think she knows i'm the one for her aswell but she doesn't trust me… which just over rides every other feelings. As a wise man once said, 'Trust is the base of love' my dad said that when I was little and we were talking about girls, I remember laughing saying I would never love a girl that love was a weakness, my dad had just laughed at me and said when I did fall in love he'd be there and remind me of what I had said, but he was killed before he ever saw that happen, all of his family were killed apart from me and…. I shook my head that wasn't my fault it was Catherine's she was bent on the idea that my dad had told his family about the circle so she planted a bomb in my grans house when we were having a family gathering, my dad had realised in the last minute and grabbed me and.. her and told us to get out, he told me to look after her then he ran in to tell the rest of the family.. that was the last time we saw him, I didn't know what to do I was 13 and she was 10 we went to my dads friends house Joe Solomon, he had sat us infront of the TV and said he would be back soon and he went out of the house, the TV was on the news channel and the bomb was the big news, it had live coverage, they reported there was no survivors, we sat there and cried, me and her comforting each other, that was the last time I cried or saw her again, Catherine had known we would go to Joe's house, she knocked on the door and 'she' opened it, I heard her scream I knew it was to late to save her so I hid, I officially had no family left. I heard 'her' telling Catherine that I wasn't there, that I died in the bomb, I knew Catherine didn't believe her but she went knowing Joe would be back, but I stayed in the cupboard, Joe came back and found me, when he asked about her I just shook my head, he slowly persuaded me to come out, when I did we tried to find her, we tried for so long we found she was with the circle, Joe went to the circle as a triple agent to rescue her and he had put me in blackthorne, but when he came back from the circle he told me there was no sign of her, and someone had said she ran away, I didn't believe that Catherine just wanted us to think that, 'hope is the only thing stronger than fear' and Catherine knew that, but I had no hope left I was an emotionless robot and then we had an exchange where I met Cammie.. and my whole life changed. Catherine had found me as soon as I enrolled in Blackthorne but she left me alone which made me suspicious then I found out Catherines target was no longer me but Cammie, I had made it my mission to save Cammie, she reminded me so much of 'her' and Cammie was the only other person apart from the boys to ever get an emotion out of me.. love, then Catherine found out about my feeling for Cammie and found how to kill 2 birds with one stone, kill Cammie and I would then be broken with no one at all, that was Catherines other mission take everyone I cared about, Dad, 'her' and Cammie, I showed her I no longer cared about Cammie by going of with every other girl I could Catherine luckily believed me, and then I got dumped on this mission, where I couldn't hide behind my mask, Cammie had that effect to be able to rip down my mask. I looked down at Cammie, she was awake and looking at me when she noticed that I was looking at her she glared at me,

"I said don't touch me, seriously learn English." She said, putting her force field back up. I sighed another day with the bitchy Cammie.

**Poor Zach.. Review I know it didn't have anything to do their mission but 'she' might come up later… Review;**

**~Who do you think 'her' is?**

**~Do you think Cammie going to trust Zach?**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, heres chapter 9. Hope you like it. **

"_I said don't touch me, seriously learn English." She said, putting her force field back up. I sighed another day with the bitchy Cammie._

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in Zach's arms, i looked up at Zach's face, he was far away deep in thought, but the expression of his face was horrible, it was full of pain like someone was torturing him, then slowly that look went and he began to smile, abruptly he looked down at me, I turned to glare at him and say,

"I said don't touch me, seriously learn English." I got out of the bed and walked out of our room walking down to the girls room, Macey would want to dress me now she were here. I knocked on the door, Liz opened it,

"Hey Cammie, how was your night with Zach?" I heard Bex shout from somewhere…

"Ugh please do not remind me it was horrible." I said and they laughed at me, I walked into Macey's room and sat on the side of her bed,

"so what happened?" Said Macey,

"Zach does not understand me when I talk I said to him don't touch me, and what does he do, he flipping starts to hug me, and then started asking about what happened at the club, because he saw my bruise and he started touching my back and everything so I went and slept on the couch, then he persuaded me to sleep on the bed so I did and I woke up and he was hugging me."

"Sounds like someone in looove." Macey said, getting out her straighter

"Ugh I am not, I hate that douche."

"Yeah yeah, Cammie you don't have to act you are totally in love, shall I not remind you of we walked in on yesterday, by the way you have left poor Liz traumatized."

"Oh please, I wacked my head so was a bit woozy and did that… I wouldn't normally do that."

"you keep telling yourself that."

"Macey I am not in love with Zach."

"You are."

"I am not."

"You are."

"am not."

"You are."

"ugh just Shh your so annoying."

"Just admit it and ill shut up."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"Zach not that bad."

"No you have to admit you are utterly in love with him."  
"Fine I am utterly in love with Zachary Goode, Happy?" I said, so Macey would shut up and the most horrible thing ever happened… yeah… Zach walked in.. smirking,

"Gee Gallagher girl, you should have just said."

"AH, I can not believe this, you guys are so annoying." I huffed and walked out.

"You love me really." I heard Zach say. I walked into the kitchen area where Bex was,

"so.. does lover girl want some breakfast?" I groaned

"not you aswell." She laughed,

"Seriously though, breakfast?"

"Guess it cant be that bad."

"I will have you know Lover girl, my cooking is more than satisfactory."

"please just call me anything else, but that."

"Why lover girl is it annoying."

"Yes, very." Then Liz, Macey and Zach walked in,

"Well Lover Girl, we were thinking of starting on planning this mission plan." Liz said, yeah you read right, Liz had joined the evil team.

"Just stop calling me that."

"No, I quite like calling you lover girl."

"Liz, Bex, Macey if you don't stop calling me that, I will tell little Zachy here about that mission in dubai." I teases, they all turned red,

"Fine, just don't say anything… Cammie." Liz said extra red. I laughed dubai brought back funny memories,

"Come on, Gallagher girl you have to tell me now." Zach said… smirking.

"Shut up Zachy." I said knowing it would annoy him

"my name is Zach."

"Well I quite like Zachy."

"Break it up lovers." Macey said shoving a blue print on the table. "This is a blue print of the prison and that there," pointing to room 39 "Is our dear Riley Smith, so we were wondering if your were going to break in…" Bex put a plate of very edible looking pancakes,

"Nope I was thinking more of get arrested than break out, its upto Zachy really." I said not giving up the chance to tease him.

"Whatever I don't mind."

"okay so my idea?" I said,

"Sure." He said shrugging, his attention on his pancake,

"Ive got a contact, who can 'arrest' us, and then we are in."

"Ok, get on the phone to him now," Liz said, I got up and walked out of the room, took my phone out and dialled Marshaals number, he was one of those family friend guys he answered on the 3rd ring,

"_hello, whos this?" _I heard him through the phone, I smiled it was a looong time since I last spoke to him… I think the last time was my dads death anniversary 2 years ago,

"Hey Marshaal, its me Cammie…Cammie Morgan, you know Mats kid."

"_Oh Camster, its been ages since I last heard of you, how you been, your all big now aren't you?"_

"I'm fine, how life been for you, you still in _the _business?"

"_Yeah I am, why what do you need?"_

"I need to get arrested." Well that sounded dodgy…

"_What, Cammie think your mum will mind if you go around trying to get arrested."_

"No, I need it for a mission, I need to get into San Vittore me and another person, can you get us in?"

"_Yeah, I guess, when for?"_

"Soon as possible."

"_Well i'm free in 2 days, is that ok?"_

"Perfect. Thanks Marshaal owe you big time."

"_Yeah yeah, who you going in for, so I can get you in the same room."_

"Riley Smith, he's in room 39."

"_Ok, Ill meet you in a safe house, near the prison in 2 days and ill bring everything and then ill get a contact to take you in."_

"Thanks, shall we sort out the house?"

"_No, ill sort it, just Cammie… be careful, prison it's a tough place not like in the movies."_

"Ill be fine, Marshaal i'm trained for this stuff aren't I."

"_Yeah guess you are, ok ill see you in 2 days. Oh yeah do you want certain names on the forms?"_

"Oh yeah, can you do it Zoe Evans and Jace Daniels."

"_Ok on it, see you in 2 days you going to be keeping this phone, so I can send the address?"_

"Yeah."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye."I hung up and walked back into the kitchen,

"Its sorted, 2 days we need to go to a safe house and then we are going to the prison."

I sat down and started my pancake,

"Now we need to sort out Anton."

"yeah, while you were on the phone we sorted that out, you are going to go to him and honey pot him again or whatever just keep him out and away from the house." Macey said,

"No he'll recognise me."

"Exactly, familiar sex buddy, he'll be on it." She said, out of the corner I saw Zach clench up,

"Ew that's horrible." Liz said,

"Yeah it is, and we didn't have sex and I nicked his car remember." I saw Zach relax again, weirdo.

"Well he doesn't know that does he, just say your were robbed on the way to the hotel but he was to drunk to remember."

"fine, guess i'm going to have to do it."

"Yeah you are, now lets get you ready." She said dragging me to her room,

"My pancake." I whimpered,

"Shh." Macey said sitting me on a chair.

- 30 torturous minutes later-

"Ready, you look goode."

"You really did not just say that."

"I really did." She said and winked at me, I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a tight top and short denim shorts and red wedges.

"Macey, can I not wear jeans or a jacket its going to be cold."

"No, now go."

"Where am I going."

"Liz found him in town, so now your going to 'bump' into him."

I got out of the taxi, listening to Macey and Zach arguing in the comms,

"_Chameleon, he is around the corner."_ I heard Liz' delicate southern accent fill my ear, I ducked my head and walked around the corner, bumping into.. you guessed it Anton, he looked up and noticed,

"You, you stole my car." He said scarily.

**Well… what do you think… review, do you think Cammie and Rileys encounter will end well… or not so well? And has anyone else heard of the Gallagher Girl 6 – United we spy? When is it coming out?**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_I ducked my head and walked around the corner, bumping into.. you guessed it Anton, he looked up and noticed,_

"_You, you stole my car." He said scarily._

I faked confused,

"No, do you not remember last night."

"What about last night." He snarled, I pretended to tear up,

"W-we got mugged, they had knifes and everything, the-they were about to r-rape me and you saved me and then they hit you on the head, and took your keys and went, I took you to a hotel and then *sniffle* you passed out." I started crying small tears, I really should win a award for my acting talent,

"You're my hero." I said hoping he brought it, his face softened and he hugged me, I snuggled into his chest,

"I was so scared."

"Shh, its ok. They are gone now." He said, I pulled away and wiped my face,

"Do you want to get a drink or something." He said, I sniffled and nodded, seriously he was still trying to get into my pants. We ended up going to a bar and he kept looking me up and down and putting his hand on my leg,

"Chameleon get the subject far away and if possible take his phone or something, the only way in is if we blow up the gates and we don't want him to find out, and when he does he's need to be far just in case." I heard Liz say, I put my hand to my hair pretending to play with it and whispered just so she would here and said,

"Ok, good luck." Oh god I'm going to have to flirt with him, yeah he was cute but I hated doing this. I shuffled up closer to him and put my hand on his chest,

"So, we didn't get to finish last night?" I said smiling seductively, through the comms unit I heard Zach suddenly stop talking, ohgod the nosey little ass is listening at my attempt at honey potting Brilliant.

"Hmm no we didn't."

"Pick a nice hotel, away from everyone else and I might let you carry on."

"Done." He said and led me out to his brand new car, man this guy is rich!

We got in the car and he drove Really fast for 20 minutes then we pulled up outside a mansion.. one of his mansions, shit the security people might get connected we cant go there,

"Babe, can we got somewhere else all the guards are scaring me, and the cameras."

He nodded and reversed out of the driveway, we were back on the road, when we pulled up in front of a big house there were no guards and no camera, must be a safe house, so we were fine here just needed to get his phone. We got out of the car and he opened the front door, as soon as the door closed I turned around and kissed him hard on the lips, putting my hands in his pockets, his phone was in his left pocket, I held the red button down until there was the little vibrations indicating it was off. Now all I needed to do was distract him Yipee. He backed me into a wall and pushed into me hard, if I was a normal girl that would hurt a little, he kissed my neck, I moaned then suddenly stoped remembering the comms unit was still on, I was thinking of turning it off when I thought jumped into my head, Show Zach your over him and I really need a distraction from Zach so... I started kissing Antons jaw knowing that turned him on, and I was right he started kissing my neck and then he bit down leaving a hickey, I moaned and started touching his thighs he groaned and picked me up by my legs pulling my dress up and carried me over to the kitchen sitting me on the counter, he grabbed my head and started kissing me on the lips then moving down to my neck again, I started unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled back abit and quickly took of his shirt, then he pulled up my dress over my head, i kissed his ear and whispered,

"Lets go to the bedroom." He moved back and picked me up again his hands on my butt and walked to the bedroom while I kissed his neck and jaw, finally he kicked open a door and put me on a bed, he pushed me back and lay on top of me on his elbows, kissing me and running his hands up my leg, I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair,

"Bookworm do we seriously need the porno soundtrack, its distracting." I heard Zach say… Zach, I try and distract myself but yet he still comes in my head.

"Why lover boy, you jealous?" I heard Macey say,

"Turned on more like, seriously Peacock, you would think when people had… *cough* problems, they would sort them out, but noo not lover boy here, he just carries on." I heard Bex say and I nearly laughed, Zach had a boner while on a mission. And what the fuck was I doing I am about to have sex with a drug lord, oh my mom would be so proud, I needed to get out, but how.

"Got evidence, evacuating the property." Zach said, like he didn't hear Bex comment. So now I could go and wanted to go but how I couldn't knock him out, if we needed him in the future I was closes to him. He reached behind my back to unclip my bra and No way was that happening. I pressed the alarm button on my ordinary watch and it started to beep. I pulled away from him,

"I need to go to work, Sorry maybe another time."

"Call in sick."

"I cant, they'll fire me then, I really need this job." I said and he shook his head,

"Don't care, your Staying."

"come on please I have to go, just give me your number and ill call you later."

"No, just stop and stay after we are done then you can go." I pulled back from his hand and got up but his hand flew out pushing me back onto the bed,

"Get off me, I said later." Pushing him back,

"Later isn't good enough." He said scarily and I shrank back, the girl in me deciding to come out and be scared,

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted,

"You know I met him, the other day he seemed nice, but he was boring. Come with me look i'm rich and i'm fun and better than he is, just come with me."

"Who are you talking about?" I said confused,

"Your fiancé Jace, or did you forget about him. You know who I am. I'm rich I can hire any person to beat him up, click of a finger. Oh and my guards they're trained for things like this, to beat people into the ground." Zach he had met Zach he had saw Zach he knew what Zach looked like... he could hurt Zach. I looked down,

"Does he really mean that little to you, I wonder how he would feel when he realises that, where you really were all day… with me and ill just say you forgot about him. I started to tremble a bit, what was happening this was just a honey pot and now Zach-Jace is getting death threats if I don't stay and have sex with this idiot. I wrapped my arms around my body, scared. Which wasn't good for a spy not good at all. The stress of the last couple of days fell on me and I slid slowly to the floor tears rolling down my face.

**Well that escalated quickly…. That was Very awkward to write :L aw god ew.**

**Anyway what do you think Cammies going to do, but shes all frail now so don't think shes going to be able to fight her way out… or maybe she will be. Aw god cliffhangers XP cliffhangers everywhere :p REVIEW what you think might happen.**

**SlimSwiftHZ x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi sorry for the late update, ive got holidays :D but my school is making me revise for some Big test ive got when I go back :L so might not be able to update as much as I want. Just saw Iron Man 3 anyone else seen it? Isnt I awesome if you haven't seen it and like stuff like that, go see it Quick It is just Amazing and Robert Downey Jr is an awesome actor aswell. Anyway hope you like the Chapterrr.**

Everyone has covers in life and mine right now was becoming more me everyday, it was taking over me and I really did not like that. My cover was be a total bitch and I tried to hate Zach I really did try and I thought if I was mean to him then maybe he would be mean to me making it easier to hate him, but No Zach Goode was just there and nice and I hated having to be mean to him, the more I tried to hate him the less I actually hated him. I was becoming weak, that was the effect he had on me and I HATED it. Which explained why I was now being kissed by a idiot, but I was to weak to do anything, I tried to hear Bex Macey Liz or even Zach but the comms had gone silent, and I was scared. For so many years I did everything never taking a break distracting myself from my broken heart and finally my body had had enough I was weak and tired and weak. I sound so pathetic, Zach probably hated me now. I pushed Anton back abit,

"Can I have a drink?" I asked he nodded, going back to his nicer self, making this less hard for me.

"what do you want?"

"Vodka." I didn't want to remember this and if I was drunk this would be much easier. He nodded again and walked out of the room, he came back 8 minutes later with a bottle and 2 glasses, he passed me the bottle and I opened it and started drinking from the bottle, loving the feel of it going down my throat like fire lighting me up again, I smiled up at Anton, might aswell get this over with, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back down, kissing him. I thought about Zach that day the feel of his hands playing with my hair... I loved it unlike Anton. Zach was softer, Anton was much rougher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Anton fell down next to me, tired. I closed my eyes and pulled the duvet up around me breathing heavily. I snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me, spooning me... It felt much better when Zach did it.

"When can I go back, Jace will be suspicious." I asked,

"I'm going to have a shower now, if you want one then Im going to make my way back to town." I nodded,

"can I have a quick shower, where are the towels?" he pointed to draw,

"mind if I join?" I did mind, but he would come in anyway and no reason to get him angry, so I shrugged and said,

"sure." getting out of the bed trying to cover my body then running over and getting a towel and covering myself before walking into the bathroom, the bathroom was one of those really modern ones where everything was powered by movement and sensors, so as soon as I moved into the shower it sprang to life, soaking me in the hot water, I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand there for 15 minutes soaking up the water, relaxing, and then the door opens and Anton walks in, my immediate reaction is to hide my body even though he already seen it, so I hide behind my hands until he walks into the shower and slips them off and gives me a quick kiss.

He stares at me while i'm shampooing my hair and its horrible, he's just standing there naked not even trying to hide the fact that he's staring. I quickly rinse out my hair and walk out of the bathroom, getting changed back into my shorts and top since I had no other clothes, that's when my phone started to vibrate I looked down, worried if it was Zach but relieved to find out it was only Marshaal,

"_Hi Cammie, I've got everything sorted, and I've texted you the address is there anything else you need?"_

"Thanks Marshaal that's perfect, your sorting out the jumpsuits though aren't you?"

"_Yep. Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying." _He said sounding really concerned, I laughed and said,

"I'm fine , I just stubbed my toe." I lied, he laughed but I could tell he didn't believe me,

"_Such a klutz you. Anyway got to go Cam ill see you tomorrow."_ Huh I thought it was in 2 days, I clicked the screen to find out its 8 o'clock in the morning, what the hell time went quickly, everyone's probably wondering I've got to or maybe not.

"Ok see ya then Marshaal Bye." I said and cut off, I turned around to see Anton standing there leaning against the doorway with just his jeans on, his tanned abs would send any other girl drooling, but they just made me feel sick now anyway Zach's were much better… Zach, UGH I did not just think that.

"Who was that?" Anton said his eyes flicking to my phone,

"My boss wondering why I wasn't at work yesterday." I said remembering that it was the next day, if felt like my brain had jet lag or something, and my cover was relaxing HOLIDAY but yesterday I panicked and said job, so my cover was blown.

"I can drop you off to Jace now if you want." He said walking over to the bed were his shirt was, "But we should keep in contact, what's your number again." He said with a smirk on his face, but it wasn't hot like Zach's it was far from that it was sickening.

I nodded and told him a bullshit number, hoping he would only check if it was legit after he dropped me off.

"Come on." He said walking out of the room and downstairs, I followed wanting to get away, from this house and then him.

**Zach POV**

I carried on pacing backwords and forth across the hotel room, I checked my watch again,

"Where is she? She should be back by now? She wasn't supposed to spend the night with him?" I said, last night I had went to sleep thinking Cammie would slip in but she hadn't when I woke up and went to tell the girls and now we were huddled in our room me pacing, Liz crying, Macey filling her nails and Bex watching me pace,

"Maybe she just fell asleep at Antons she'll be back soon, you heard what they were doing yesterday." Macey said, I shuddered,

"No, she wouldn't actually have sex with him, he- he's one of the bad guys. She wouldn't." I said thinking out load shaking my head,

"Who wouldn't." We all turned to look and there was Cammie standing in the door way acting like nothing had happened,

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Bex said, I shook my head and walked out of the room, she was fine no need to get worried she was just with Anton and I really did not want to hear about that. I walked out of the lift and out of the hotel walking to a small café and getting a coffee, thinking about things…Cammie. I got a table outside and the sun was out. Suddenly I shadow passed over it I looked up but couldn't see the person properly it was a guy I could tell that, I pulled my arm up to block the sun,

"Your Jace right, is this seat free?"

**Oooh Another Cliffie ;) Ah I'm annoying :p Who do you think it iss and do you think Cammies going to say anything about her.. encounter with Anton?**

**SlimSwiftHZ.**

**PS. REVIEW! Pleasee**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey guys, ok i'm not going to lie 4 reviews, I don't want to sound ungrateful but come on you can do better than that and thank you very much LoudNProud125, iamastar, LoveBooks14 and Me (Guest)- like the name btw very creative :p Anywaay back at school D: which is even more horrible since I have exams. Anyway Chapter 12, hope you like it **

_I looked up but couldn't see the person properly it was a guy I could tell that, I pulled my arm up to block the sun,_

"_Your Jace right, is this seat free?"_

**Zach POV**

I looked up and saw Anton.. Shit!

"Yeah I am why and yeah the seats free." I said, sounding careless, Anton sat down,

"Nothing I was just wondering, I know your fiancé Zoe, how is she by the way?" He said with a smirk on his face, I felt sick I wanted to punch him and keep punching him. He and Cammie.. ugh Cammie was my Gallagher girl, I felt sick just knowing that she was with him all night and not me.

"She's fine, just got a bit of a flu so she's resting, I should probably go, check up on her." I lied, the sick bastard liked playing with me, screw my 'fiancé' and then shove it in my face, cause he knew I didn't think she was staying at a mates or whatever yesterday. Anton nodded,

"Tell her I said hi and hope she get better." I nod and walk away back to the hotel.

"I saw Anton, he said hi." I said to Cammie, she nodded going a bit pale, she was in bed, she actually didn't feel well now. "You ok?" I asked, she nodded. I sat on the bed, looking at her. After 10 minute she said,

"You know its kinda creepy when people stare." She said, I laughed, "What's up?" She asked, and I just had to ask, it slipped out of my mouth, like word vomit.

"Did you really sleep with him." She looked down at the floor, "Cammie seriously, why didn't you get out, he's a flipping drug lord." I said my voice starting to get louder,

"I didn't mean to." She whispered,

"What Bullshit is that, come on Cammie your not 5 years old, you knew what you were doing." I said, she started to shake her head muttering,

"No, you don't understand." Her head was down, her hair covered her face

"What is there to understand, you screwed a criminal, Cammie seriously you could've chosen anyone and you chose HIM, at least its something to cross of your bucket list." I was shouting now, I don't know what came over me, I should be shouting at Anton not her, but I carried on, she cut me off though with something that made me stop talking it successfully stopped the word vomit,

"I was raped." She whispered, "He raped me, ok so please just leave me alone, I know its my fault." She said louder, I was in shock just standing there, I shook my head,

"No, please Cammie tell me your lying." She shook her hair still looking down,

"I'm so sorry." I remember his sick smirk on his face in the café I understood now, the sick bastard, I'm going to kill him. I sat closer to Cammie and hugged her, she stiffened and tried to move away, but I had 'iron grip' as some said and she wasn't able to go, she slowly relaxed and then snuggled closer to me. She ended up falling asleep her head on my chest. How had I let her get raped, I should've been there to protect her, to beat his ass up and save her, but I wasn't and she had got raped. I started to drift off… its all my fault.

I woke up to Cammie trying to get out of my arms, I just pulled her closer, I looked at my watch it was 12 o'clock, we slept for 3 hours, I looked down at Cammie she had an annoyed expression on her face,

"Get your hands off me, or ill scream."

"Actually i'm quite comfy here so ill pass." I smirked pulling her closer.

"_AHHHH!"_

I stumbled back letting go off Cammie, she stole my smirk and stood up looking pleased,

"Dear god women, did you have to scream that loud."

"I did warn you." She said, picking up some clothes and walked into the bathroom, I turned over so my back was facing the bathroom giving her some privacy, I really hated this room sometimes. She came out in white skinny jeans and a flowy blue top.

"Cammie what are we?" I asked serious, she looked at me with pain in her eyes, when she saw me looking she put her wall back up,

"I hate you, you hate me. Guess you could say we're…. haters." She said shrugging.

"I don't hate you." I said truthfully,

"Fine I hate you, you don't hate me. You could call that a one way hater." I shook my head, she wasn't going to answer truthfully.

**No Cliffie :L I'm dying of no sleep so you know, and I still haven't been able to revise that much. Anyway review please, I love it when you guys review, and the more review I get the faster ill update.**

**4-9 reviews- end of next week/start of next next week.**

**10+ reviews- some time this week/start of next week.. more probably this week though…**

**I know there not very good times and everything, but my school is really annoying only telling us when we've got an exam the day before we have it, so I actually need to revise and resist the temptation of updating. But if I get more reviews ill forget revising and get writing… so you know… review.**

**SlimSwiftHZ.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to** **GallagherGirls2530, You-Just-Might, Fangirl4eva and LoveBooks14. Because they are awesomeeee and they reviewed getting you your chapter.**

**Chapter 13 people-**

"_Fine I hate you, you don't hate me. You could call that a one way hater." I shook my head, she wasn't going to answer truthfully._

**Cammie POV**

"You've got to tell them." Zach said,

"Tell who what?" I asked confused,

"CIA… the girls." I shook my head, NO WAY was everyone else finding out, I regretted telling Zach now, he just wouldn't shut up and it slipped out of my.

"You have to Cammie you might not be the first, he might have been doing that to girls the whole time."

"Well they can go to the police then, not me."

"Cammie you shouldn't be ashamed, it was his fault, hes a sick man Cammie and he has to face what hes done." I shook my head, I led him on its not his fault, it was mine.

"I'm not ashamed Zach I just don't want everyone else to know, and I think him murdering people is enough for him to stay in jail…forever." I said, oh god please why wont he drop it, I hate talking about him and what he did, its just as soon as I forget he says something and I remember again, how stupid and weak I was.

"Get ready we're going to sort out Riley soon." I said trying to change the subject, Zach nodded and walked over to the bathroom, he had dropped it…finally. He stopped in the doorway over the bathroom.

"Tell the girl or I will."….Spoke to soon,

"Ok Zach lets make this easier for you, because you seem to not understand, I… am…. Not…. Telling...anyone… and…neither…..are…..you." I said, and glared at him,

"Fine." He said, and I heard him mutter,

"So damn stubborn."

"Yeah and I pride myself on that." I shouted to him, I picked up my black side bag, shoved my phone and purse in, and went to the girls room.

_Knock knock_

"10 seconds i'm coming." I heard Bex shout,

10 seconds turned into a minute and then a minute into 2 minutes then into 6 minutes, and then she finally opened the door,

"Oh hey Cam. How you doing?" I looked at her weirdly…

"Fine…why?"

"Just asking…nothing you want to talk about?" Oh my god Zach must have called them or went to their room yesterday ah I cant believe I told him, and then he went and did this. Ill just deny it…no proof or evidence that I… didn't want to do it. Vomit rose up my throat, I shoved it back down,

"No not particularly." She nodded looking annoyed and moved out the way, so I could come in.

"Bex wheres the bathroom?" I said, I felt the sick coming back, she pointed to a door, I ran to it and kicked it close and sank down to my knees, puking my guts up.

When I finished I got a piece of tissue wiped my mouth and gargled my mouth with mouth wash. I opened the door to see the girls were all standing there…oh god this is not a good sign.

"I'm not feeling too well think i'm going to go back to my room." They gave me the 'really-you-can-run-but-you-cant-get-out-of-this' look. I walked around them, they all followed me with their gaze, I gave an awkward laugh, and walked out.

I opened the door to hear Zach talking to someone,

"Yeah, can you believe it?" I walked in to see 3 people sat down on the couch, their backs were towards me but I couldn't see who it was and Zach was standing infront of them, I think he was trying to make a point cause his arm was out their somewhere, but I must have made him freeze,

"Hi Cam." He said, I gave a little wave, wondering who it was sat on the couch, then the person in the middle stood up and turned around and it was….

"Hey Camster, how you been?" they said giving me a sad smile, my eyebrow twitched up, I think Zach told them as well and no doubt they'd tell my mom.

"I'm fine, you."

**Ok normally I always try and do 1000+ words but I wanted the suspense so sorry but I had to cut it short? Who do you think it is, little hint; they are close to Cammies mom.  
REVIEW!**

**SlimSwiftHZ  
**

**Ps. Come onn just write a little note below and then press the review button, you know you want to.**

**PPS. Do it.**

**PPPS. If you do there might be a little Zammie moment ;) **

**PPPPS. Anyone here read the Benedict brother books by Joss Stirling**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews. There may be a Zammie moment now… or there may not be ;) read on and find out.**

**Chapter 14-**

"_Hey Camster, how you been?" they said giving me a sad smile, my eyebrow twitched up, I think Zach told them as well and no doubt they'd tell my mom._

"_I'm fine, you."_

"I'm good." He said, walking around the couch and towards me,

"No hug for your big bro." I laughed and gave him a hug, he squeezed me, his face in my hair,

"Ive missed you Cam."

"Missed you too Grant." He squeezed me again then let go of me,

"Hey Jonas, Nick." Nick mumbled a hi… Jonas just stayed silent,

"How come you've come?" I asked,

"We missed our Zachy." Grant said trying to joke…but the atmosphere was so awkward.

"How come your back from the girl already?" Zach asked,

"I was sick, so I decided to come back." Zach's face paled,

"You were sick."

"Yeah, need to talk to you…privately." I said, pointing my head to the door he nodded and walked out I followed,

"Did you tell the girls?" he shook his head,

"No, you can do that."

"What about the boys?"

"Uh, no."

"So why were they acting so weird."

"Jet lag." He shrugged, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"If I find out you told them, ooh you don't know what ill do, and pray you don't find out." He shook his head,

"fine your ganna tell them then." I nodded. I was lying like hell was I ever ganna tell them. "Now." Zach said,

"Fine." Walking down to the girls room again, Macey opened it, her eyes widened when she say me,

"Hey Cam, if your feeling sick we understand you can go back to your room".….They were up to something,

"No i'm fine, can I come in." I said, she moved out of the way, but quickly closed the kitchen door,

"Why don't you wait in my room, ill make you some coffee." I nodded, she went into the kitchen and closed the door, faintly I heard her say,

"Cammies here, don't say anything." I opened the door, to see them all crowded around a table, all looking at Liz's laptop, I gasped and felt vomit rise in my throat… it was a body, it was red and blue…from the blood and bruises.

"Cammie." Macey said, I shook my head,

"Whos that?" I asked Bex, knowing she was the only one who would answer,

"Emily Moorfield."

"What happened to her?"

"She was battered, raped and left for dead in a alley way." I shook my head again,

"Who did that to her?"

"Your boyfriend." Huh I didn't have a boyfriend…. She must have been talking about…

"Zach?" She shook her head,

"No smart ass, Anton." A shiver went up my back just hearing his name, I wrapped my arms around myself,

"He's not my boyfriend." How could he do that to another person… I prayed for her she must have been like me, dazzled by his nice side… until you refuse to go all the way.

"Didn't see him like that, yesterday." I was started to shake… what was happening to me, what had he done to me, what had he done to my friends. Tears started to sting my eyes, I turned my back to Bex and walked into the bathroom, and just like a damn I burst out crying. My knees went weak and I fell to the floor. Bex ran in,

"I'm sorry Cammie, I didn't mean it." I shook my head,

"Its not you Bex." I said through sobs. They all looked confused then Liz ran out.

**Zach POV**

"I cant believe it." Grant said again.

"What did she say again when she told you?" Jonas asked,

"She said, she was raped and told me to leave her alone….and she said she knew it was her fault."

"How could she think it was her fault." Grant said, worrying for his sister.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Someone kept knocking on the door,

"Ok, i'm coming." I said, they just carried on knocking. I opened the door to see Liz crying,

"Liz what's the matter? What's happened?"

"Its Cammie, I've never seen her like this, quickly come." She said, dragging me to their room, Grant, Nick and Jonas following. She opened the door and dragged me into the bathroom. Cammie was on the floor crying, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back-wards and forth. I walked over to her, sat down and pulled her into my chest. She cryed harder.

"Shh, its ok." I said soothing her, pulling her closer into me. What had he done to her. He had broken her down, broken down her force field. I looked up, the girls looked shocked and scared for Cammie and boys had sympathy written on there face also a little bit of anger, I agreed with them I so just wanted to go and kill and Anton.

"Did you tell the girls?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Tell us what." Bex said, sounding abit scared for her friend. Yes you heard that right Bex looked scared.

"Can I tell them later, i'm just so tired." Cammie said, I nodded picking her up bridal style, she snuggled into my chest. I pulled her closer squeezing her lightly. I walked out and down the hall to our room, I lay her down on the bed carefully,

"Zach, will you stay with me?" Cammie said quietly, I nodded laying down on the bed and pulling her towards me, she turned around in my arms and snuggled closer to my chest. She sat up slowly,

"Zach." She said quietly,

"Yeah Cam." I said, she twiddled with her thumb nervously, then she moved up closer to me and kissed me… I was to shocked to respond straight away… I thought she hated me. She pulled back looking hurt,

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought about what you said the other day… i'm sor-." I cut her off by pulling her closer to me and kissing her. I felt her smile into the kiss. I pulled back after a minute. I put my forehead on hers,

"I love you Cam, not go to bed. We've got to meet Marshaal tomorrow." She looked confused, it was so cute.

"But its afternoon." I kissed her forhead,

"Silly check the time." She looked down at her watch, her mouth formed into a cute o,

"I'm ganna get changed." She said, pulling out of my arms and getting her pajamas. She walked into the bathroom.

2 minutes later when she didn't come out, I was starting to get a bit worried,

"Cammie, you ok?" I said not turning around, Privacy people. I'm not that perv that looks at the girl when shes in the bathroom.

When she didn't answer, I turned around, to see she was puking into the toilet. I chucked the duvet off me,

"Cammie why didn't you say anything." I said as I walked into the bathroom, I held her hair back. She didn't answer, she was just heaving now nothing was coming out now. I got some tissue, she wiped her mouth. She was shaking a bit, I knew she hated it when she was sick… which she wasn't often. I pulled her into my arms,

"Cammie, why do you think your being sick?" I had a theory but I quickly dismissed it. She looked up at me looking a bit scared,

"Zach, what if i'm p-pregnant?"

**Was kinda hoping for the dramatics, but you guys are to clever and already guessed she might be pregnant, the little Zammie moment :p **

**Do you think shes pregnant?**

**How do you think the girls will react when they find out she was raped?**

**Ugh I hate that word X_X**

**Anyway review.**

**Last update I asked if any of you read the Benedict book and its because, when I have some spare time and I'm kinda brain dead and don't know what to write for my Gallagher fanfics I started writing another fanfic…well 3. All of them of the Finding Sky, Seeking Crystal, Stealing Pheonix ones and ive nearly finished one so I was going to put it up on fanfic, but was wondering if anyone would actually read it so heres the descriptiony thingy;**

Ever since Antony left Arianna broken,shes had problems trusting people. So when a new boy Ruben Morgenstern joins her school, things have being going very... wierd. She finds her soulfinder is dead... but then things are not as they seem.

How do savants cope without there soulfinder, some go mean and angry at everyone others drink themselves into oblivion...but knowing your soulfinder and knowing they want nothing to do with you thats worse, do you just forget about them like they want you to or do you fight?

Will Arianna fly away from all this mess or stand and fight it, or just ignore it in the hope of it going away.

Join the adventures of Arianna Benedict and Ruben Morgenstern as they try to live without their other half.

"How do you look at the person you're in love with and tell yourself its time to walk away."

**What do you think would you read it? Review your opinions please.**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, I think its safe to say you don't want Cammie to be pregnant…only time will tell if she is or not…does that even make sense..? Well heres Chapterrr 15;**

"_Cammie, why do you think your being sick?" I had a theory but I quickly dismissed it. She looked up at me looking a bit scared,_

"_Zach, what if i'm p-pregnant?"_

**Still Zach's POV**

"That is a possibility, ill do the mission alone ok you stay here with everyone else." I said I wanted her far away from any trouble.

She pushed out of my arms,

"Zach if you think i'm going to let you do this alone, you are mistaken. I am coming with you even if I have to flipping walk there myself, ok. So we're going to bed now and then going to jail tomorrow weather you like it or not." I nodded, suddenly really tired… Cammie was cute when she was angry.

"Come on lets go to bed, you better wake me up if you feel sick, ok." She rolled her eyes,

"yeah whatever come on i'm tired." We walked back over to the bed and climbed in, I pulled her closer to me hugging her, she snuggled closer,

"I love you Cammie." I said…but there was no reply, no 'I love you' back or even a 'I know' I felt rejected and it wasn't the nicest feeling. Normally I was the one saying 'no' and dumping girls but now the table had turned and I realised how it felt even if things went back to how they were before, me and my player days are over. Maybe Cammie had just fallen asleep…no she was defiantly awake I could tell by her breathing.

I didn't let the tears out, they were fighting to get out but I held them in. I just let rejection settle in then slowly fell asleep knowing nothing had changed between me and Cammie all I was, was a shoulder to lean on.

I was woken up by the sound of Cammie puking it was still dark outside, I wondered weather to get out of bed or not, I loved her and I wanted to help her but I didn't like being used. In the end I stayed in bed but not falling asleep, I felt Cammie slide into bed 13 minutes later, I felt her snuggle up to my arm. I just sat there staring into darkness. I didn't pull her in like normal, it slowly went back to how it was before, I felt Cammie slowly inch away from me and closer to the edge.

When I woke up we were on opposite sides of the bed, it was like yesterday never happened. I mentally kicked myself why did I say I loved her, I rushed things and now I've scared her off.

_Does Happiness ever last?_

I chucked the duvet off me making sure Cammie was still covered, I sat up in bed my back leaning on the head of the bed, I ran my hand through my hair, what was I going to do.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to an cold, empty bed. Zach was gone I quickly sat up his bag was gone as well. Where the hell was he, he couldn't just abandon the mission. Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame me, I ran to the bathroom and started puking in the toilet (**A/N does anyone actually puke in a toilet, my mum always tells me to when i'm sick but I just cant it just so…gross.) **

That's how the girls found me, Liz ran over and held my hair back rubbing my back, when I finished being sick I noticed Macey staring at me,

"you actually chose those yourself…wow." She said… she must like them,

"Um Macey you packed me suitcase what else was I supposed to wear."

"Oh and there I was getting all happy over the fact you got some good fashion taste."

"Macey…there pyjamas."

"Still you have to look nice, especially when you share a bed with a certain Mr Goode." She winked at me,

"Uh forget all that, explain. Last night i'm confued, next level confused." Bex said, I sighed,

"Bex we got bigger problems Zach's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Liz asked,

"I woke up his stuff was gone, I don't get it he cant just ditch the mission."

"There must be something behind it." Liz said, her brain already thinking up of all the scenarios of why he left,

"Lets talk to the guys maybe they know Something." Macey said, I nodded, I quickly got changed and we went to the boys room.

_Knock Knock._

"We didn't order any room service." I heard Grant shout from inside, 10 seconds later the door was open and there stood a shirtless Grant, I swear I think Bex is drooling…Ew I mean that's my brother.

"Hey Cam, girls." He said, running a hand through his hair, a sign he was nervous… he knew why we were here,

"Wheres Zach?" I asked,

"I dunno, is he not in your room." He lied,

"Grant you always have been a shit lier, your right foot twitches a bit when you lie."

"Uh fine come in." I smiled at him,

"Thanks."

"Um…well basically Zach left because….."

**Cliffy! :D Why do you think Zach's left?**

**Review por favour….havee I even spelt that right.**

**Well sorry for any spelling mistakes I am really tired but i'm not tired if that makes sense.**

**Well Review and all that stuff Thank you very much **

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**X**

**PS!- Got a new story, a finding sky one called Trusting Ruben. Check it outt maybe….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you! For all the reviews, sorry this took so long to update. So ill just say MAJOR cliffy at the end! Ait and see what happened….**

"_Uh fine come in." I smiled at him,_

"_Thanks." _

"_Um…well basically Zach left because….."_

- your pregnant and doesn't want you to be in harms way and all this stuff so he went and done the mission without you…" Grant finished,

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Macey screeched,

"No, well Maybe. " I said, could I be pregnant.

"MAYBE! YOU MAY BE PREGNANT!" Macey shouted,

"Ugh you had sex with Zach. Come on Cammie. Ew hes my best mate." Grant butted In,

"Really Grant, so its ok for you to do it with my best mate but not the other way around." I said,

"…..Ive never had sex with Macey." Grant said,

"Dumb ass I was talking about Bex." I said, Wow how are me and Grant related,

"Just putting it out there me and Bex have never had sex." I seriously doubt that,

"You would actually think I would let a Neanderthal go anywhere near me. Come on Cammie. I have class." Yeah like when you were snogging each others faces off at Graduation,

"Hey i'm not a Neanderthal and excuse me I do also have class." Sure you do Grant,

"Really like Tina." Bex replied,

"Tina's your sister not mine." Grants smart reply,

"Well Jonas is your brother I don't see the cleverness passed. I think he got all the cleverness out of your group." ….did that make sense… Bex we need to get you some English Lit class,

"Hey Zach's clever." Oh clever Grant,

"Really…." Bex said,

"Hey I'm clever too." Grant finally said,

"Wow….." was all Bex could say,

"Guys your missing the big point Zach is missing!" I shouted

"Well he isn't exactly missing, he's probably in jail now." Grants soothing reply,

"Oh this just gets better." I muttered.

"Which prison is he in." Jonas asked,

"I don't know." Grant said, I swear I knew wasn't it some like sinotte or swivve.

"WELL FIND OUT!" I shouted,

"Wow homornal pregnant lady here." Grant said,

"I'm not fucking pregnant." I said,

"Don't swear the baby might here you." Grant replied, didn't he get it.

"Liz and Jonas find out what prison he's in…actually no my phone I've got all the details on there." I pulled out my phone and scrolled down the messages, it was gone. Marshaals whole text conversation was missing. I opened my contacts and called Marshaal, he didn't answer I tried three more time, still no answer.

"Jonas Liz your going to have to hack into the thingy."

"On it!"

"He's under the name Jace Daniels."

"Found him, ive got you a visit, he's in San Vittore you've got 3 hours to drive there."

"Come on lets go, everyone get in the car right now."

"Zach's going to kill us." Jonas muttered

"He doesn't have an annoyed hormonal pregnant lady on there tail." Grant said,

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I shouted,

"Wow chill if she isn't preggerz she's definatly pmsing." Macey said,

"Just get me to Zach." I said, drained,

"Shh its ok, ignore them." Liz said coming to hug me,

"Liz i'm not feeling well." I said, stumbling to the chair,

"Cammie. Cammie." I heard someone say, as my eyes drifted close,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

My eyes drifted open, I was in a car, Grant was above me…..was he flying.

"Grant how do you fly?" I asked him, he laughed,

"Go to sleep Cammie." He said,

"No no Grant I want to fly first." I said trying to get up, but I felt so heavy,

"Man have I got fat." I mumbled. "I wanna see Zach now, he said he loves me, do you love me? I miss you."

"Yeah I love you, i'm right here what do you mean."

"Aw that's cute, I love you too, I meant Zach dummie. He's so mean to me." I felt Grant tense up,

"What do you mean did he hurt you, did he say something."

"He promised, he promised he wouldn't leave without me and look hes gone, he always leaves me. I loved him."

"Shh Cammie calm down go to bed when you wake up Zach will be there and we'll sort him out."

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"But you just said…"

"yeah I know he always leaves me but I still love him, its like you and Bex she always hits you but you still love her."

"Cammie.."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it, I'm just tired."

"Ok go to bed."

"I feel sick."

"Shh you'll be fine."

"Am I dying?"

"What! No."

"but your floating."

"Sleepy time."

"Ok night."

"Night Cammie." And my eyes flickered close again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up, my head was on Grants lap,

"Hey." I croaked,

"here." He said handing me a bottle of water. I twisted the lid and drank it all,

"Where am i?" I asked Grant,

"We are on the way to see Zach."

"OK how long left."

"We are just pulling up, 10 seconds."

"we're here." Liz' voice rang through the car, I jumped up and out of the car door. A man came up to me with a clip board,

"Name?"

"Zoe Evans." I said my alias,

"Who you here to see?"

"Jace Daniels."

"Go straight through."

"Thanks." I walked into a small room, there were 10 men there patting down different people, one of them came and patted me down and used a metal detector I squirmed when he patted me down not so happy memory's came flooding back to me.

"You can go through." The man said I smiled at him and he just looked back at me blankly, I walked through the door to another man,

"Who are you here to see?" He asked,

"Jace Daniels." I said, he nodded running his eyes down a list,

"Booth 23."

"Thanks." I said, I looked down the long room, it was split in 2 one half where the prisoners sat the other half the visitors sat, there was glass in between and a phone to talk to them, there was little divider between every booth and there was a number on each one. I walked down till I got to number 23. Zach wasn't there. I waited 10 more minutes still nothing. He might just be busy. I told myself. But I had a bad feeling about this. I walked up to a guard who kept walking up and down,

"Excuse me I'm still waiting to see my boyfriend where is he?" I said, _my boyfriend_ it felt natural rolling of my tongue.

"What's his name?"

"Jace Daniels." I repeated the third time. His hand went up to his walky talky he pressed a button,

"Status of Jace Daniels we've got a worried girlfriend here."

"Oh…has no one told her yet, Jace Daniels was in the incident yesterday." I head the person say through the walky talky, I saw the gaurds eyes widen,

"Where Jace, what happened to him? What incident?" I questioned getting worried,

"Ma'am you might want to sit down."

"No I don't want to sit down I want to know where my boyfriend is." I said getting angry,

"Well you see, your boyfriend has been stabbed, he's in a coma. He's in a hospital nearby, shall I get the details." No no this had to be a trick or something. It had to be a cover up Zach cant be in a coma not my Zach. I felt my body get heavy again I was going to pass out.

"No its fine." I said and walked out,

"Miss are you ok, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I said but I wasn't a tear had escaped and slid down my cheek. All I could hear was the words repeated in my head, _your boyfriend has been stabbed, he's in a coma_, I walked out of the prison and back to the car Bex opened the door as I got closer,

"Cammie, what happened?" I heard Bex say and then I tripped over my feet and the car park floor came rushing up to meet me as I passed out again.

…**..Cliffy…please don't kill me, to be honest it might not even be Zach as Cammie said before, **_**"It had to be a cover up."**_** Maybe it is a cover up maybe its not. Review what you think, and Cammie passing out the stress isn't good for the baby…if she is pregnant which she might not be. Review.**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well Hello there :D THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviewers You guys are the best. **

"_Cammie, what happened?" I heard Bex say and then I tripped over my feet and the car park floor came rushing up to meet me as I passed out again. _

I woke up and I was lying down on a bed I was in a room I looked and saw Grant sat down next to me on the bed and Bex was pacing,

"Stop moving so fast your making my eyes hurt." I croaked,

"Oh Cammie your awake that's good have some water like loads of it but don't go to the toilet just wait for them to come back and then we can see." Bex babbled quickly.

"Bex slow down." I said gulping down a glass of water she just gave me,

"Cammie we've been really worried what happened with Zach?" …Zach. My breath faltered as I thought of yesterday events,

"He was in a accident he was stabbed hes in a coma." Grants eyes widened and Bex looked panicked,

"No that cant be right Zach's a bloody assassin he wouldn't get stabbed he wouldn't he would stand up for himself, he wouldn't just leave you, something going on." Her British accent got thicker as she got more panicky,

"Bex we can sort that out later to be honest I just want to see him now." I said still tired,

"Yeah yeah sure just wait for Macey and Liz to come back."

"Ok how long are they going to be?"

I heard a door open,

"We're back, has sleeping beauty awoken yet? Any sign of her prince?" I smiled when Macey described what me and Zach had was like a fairy tale.

"I'm awake but still no sign of Zach." I shouted back.

"Oh your awake we got you a little present."

"What let me seee oh what did you get?" I said getting abit excited… I was going to see Zach soon,

"Catch." She said and chucked something at me….a pregnancy test.

"Grant help me out here." I whined. I looked around the room Grant was gone.

"Bummer, ok ill go pee on this and we can all be happy."

"Well that was easy." Bex muttered,

"But…"

"There always 'but's." Liz muttered,

"Liz has to find out what hospital Zach's in and we have to go see him straight away."

"Hospital?" Macey and Liz said at the same time, Bex gave me a pitying look.

"Ill explain you go pee." I nodded my mood had went crashing back down.

I walked into the bathroom and pee'd on the stick.

5 minutes later I watch as a little sign morphed into a minus.

2 minutes later it changed into a plus,

Then it turned into a brown blob…huh that wasn't meant to happen, I checked the instructions and I read it had to be left for 45 minutes to make sure. Ok I watched as it morphed into a …. I heard a scream I jumped up shoving the pregnancy test into my bag and running out of the bathroom, only to see Bex and Macey attacking Grant and Liz breathing heavily, when they saw my standing there they attacked me with hugs,

"I've found what hospital he's in, we can go now. He'll be ok Cam." Liz smiled at me, we all went back into the car and travelled to the hospital. This was just a cover up! I kept repeating in my head but each time I said it the more it felt like a lie. We got to the reception,

"Hi, who are you here to see?"

"Jace Daniels." I said hoping he wasn't in the hospital. No such look,

"Room 25." She said, I quickly followed all the signs, i faintly heard the gang run behind me,

"Room 25, room 25." I muttered to myself until I saw a sign 'Room 19-30' I opened the doors and ran down until I saw 'Room 25' I looked in the room and gasped when I saw it Zach was lying on a hospital bed talking to someone…a lady she looked about 19 and something told me she wasn't a nurse, she was wearing black legging and a white see through top that had a picture of Rihanna on it…He had called her instead of me, I heard Bex, Macey, Liz and Grant catch up with me,

"Don't say it please." I said pained, the only thing that could make it worse is if one of them said 'I told you so' Zach hadn't changed had he, it was an act the whole time and I fell for it. What makes it worse was I actually trusted him I told him everything I thought things were starting to get better…obviously not.

I heard a feint beep, I went into my bag and realised it was the test. I looked down and saw…

**Well are you confused or what. And what's with that girl and the pregnancy test most of you want it to be positive…hmm we'll just have to see**

**Reivew**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiooo...that's a cool word isn't it. Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Just to clear things up for those who thought it might be Zachs kid if it was positive as 'WeAreTheWorld' pointed out Zach and Cammie never actually did 'it' they were about to but then the girls walked in so they didn't...just to smash the dreams of anyone hoping if Cammie was pregnant -which I'm not saying she is- it would be Zachs kid. **

**My-nose-is-in-a-book- :O sounds serious, hope your leg grows back soon...was I too late or has your arm fell off yet...**

**Black Rabbit (Guest) - I'm sorry its just I get a kick out of leaving cliffies XD I know I'm wierd and who do you think the girl is...**

**Pkm597- *Spoilerrr Alert* All I'm going to say is one of your ideas is going to happen I thought no one would think of it but hey you did...you just don't know which one...and all I'm ganna say about the girl is she's one horrible bitch...but I like her name...read on and find out what it is...Cryptic much XD **

**Ooh what if the girl is that girl...Emily Moorfield..? Just an idea... Its not by the way...yeah I know I'm wierd and I'm proudd :D **

_I heard a feint beep, I went into my bag and realised it was the test. I looked down and saw__…_

"Wait!" Macey said covering the test before I could see what it was.

"What Mace." I said wanting urgently to find out if I was pregnant.

"Well..don't you think we should find out who She is before we tell Zach if he's a dad or not." Macey said thinking it was Zach...I still hadn't told them and I felt horrible we were best friend we told eachother everything. Well I guess I should tell them now but,

"Hey where are Jonas and Nick?" I asked.

"Oh they're driving up now. They had some...stuff to do." Grant said.

"Stop avoiding it Cammie we need to find out who She is and why the hell she's at Zachs hospital bed. Then we'll check the pregnancy test and see if man whore in there is a dad..." Well I guess Macey hasn't forgotten what he did in school,

"It isn't Zachs baby." I said, "Me and Him never did 'it'."

"What do you mean Cam...who's baby is it. Oh. No Sweetie please say you and anton..." Liz said, her eyes had went massive, I felt someone move behind me, and then I was wrapped in a pair of arms...Grant. Why was he hugging me...did he know. I gasped and stepped out of his arms,

"You knew?" I said, he looked down at the floor,

"Yeah Zach told us."

"US?!"

"Me Jonas and Nick."

"That wasn't his place to tell you." I said shaking slightly, what was Zach playing at!

"This was the same thing as yesterday isn't it? Cammie come on you can tell us anything we'll always be your sisters." Bex said, I looked down at the floor, I didn't want to tell them, they'de think I'm weak because I didn't get away. Was I worthy of the title 'Gallagher Girl'? Would they still think of me as they're sister after I told them? But they were my best friends so I told them anyway, if they left now it shows our friendship just wasn't ment to be,

"I was raped." I heard a sob come out of Liz, and then she jumped on me and started squeezing me,

"I'm so sorry Cammie." Macey and Bex joined the hug,

"So your not ashamed..."

"Ashamed of what?" Macey said,

"Of me."

"Uh are you feeling ok why would we be ashamed of you, we're proud of you, your so strong you've got through all this, and now we'll be with you for the rest of the journey ok." Bex said, Tears brimmed my eyes,

"I was weak Bex."

"Don't you dare say that Cammie don't you even think that. Your not weak I swear if I ever hear you say that again I'm ganna...do...something." Bex tried to threaten me, I looked up and the tears started falling the girls had tears coming down their faces aswell, I smiled,

"Thank you I don't know what I would do with out you guys."

"Now let's go grill Zachs ass." Macey said wiping my tears and reaching into her bag she got out abit of concealer, and dabbed a bit on me, Bex, Liz and herself.

"Now Zach won't have to know we were crying we'll go in there all guns blazing." She said, I remembered Grant,

"Sorry Grant I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"You needed to let it out anyway." He said giving me a small smile. He walked up to the door of Zachs room and opened it,

"After you." He said, we walked in prepared to grill Zachs ass. But we all faltered when we saw him he was lying on the hospital bed a bandage wrapped around his stomach, there was a heart moniter to his left it had a steady beat and there was tubes going in him, he was sleeping. Then I noticed the girl in the chair, she was on her phone quickly texting someone,

"Do you want something." She said rudely, she was like Macey when she first started gallagher. The girl had a massive piece of gum in her mouth and was chewing obnoxiously.

"Who are you?" Macey said, she had turned to her cover that most of the world saw.

"Arizona, You?"

"We're Zachs friends. Why the hell are you here?"

"Oh he never mentioned any friends coming, and I'm his..."

**Ok that was totally cruel of me XD "the questions,**

**-who was the girl**

**-is cammie pregnant**

**Would be answered in chapter 18" but they weren't really just a bit of info that the girls called Arizona.**

**Yup ino I'm annoying :p my friends remind me everyday.**

**Review who you think the girl is and the questions will definatly be answered next chapter. Until next time chapter ...**

**SlimSwiftHZ.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Because I was totally cruel I've decided to give you another chapter. 2 chapters in one day...am I forgiven :)**

**Kaitlin1198- thanks for the tips and the only reason I made Cammie pass out was because she's stressed hadn't had much food and of the maybe baby...that rhymes :D**

**DancingQueen555+Fangirl4eva+ zammielover16+ my-nose-is-in-a-book - read on and find out...*cryptic smirk***

**My-nose-is-in-a-book- oh noo what are we going to do... You should totally get it checked out by a doctor before your nose falls off XD**

**Thank you for the reviews my-nose-is-in-a-book, zammielover16, Fangirl4eva, DancingQueen555, ButteryHighlights, Kaitlin1198, RangoBean and Black Rabbit.**

**"Oh he never mentioned any friends coming, and I'm his..**

Sister." (**Dan dan dann...No you all guessed it) **uh did she just say sister?! Now I thought about it she did look abit like Zach I mentally cursed myself for not noticing they had the same green eyes.I looked over at Grant he looked equally surprised. I thought him and Zach told each other everything. Like Zach told him about Me and Anton. I was still pissed at him but he was in hospital...is it weird that I still think this is a cover up. I keep thinking that the person in the bed is a body double or this is all just a dream and someone's going to pinch me and I'm ganna wake up at home by myself this mission being a whole dream, not meeting Zach again, not getting raped, not being maybe pregnant. Oh yeah The pregnancy test I never got to see if it was positive or not. I reached into my bag and shuffled some stuff around till I came to the test. I could faintly see the plus..No that couldn't be right I mean no I can't be pregnant we only did it once. Some times tests weren't accurate right ill go to a doctor straight after I find out what's up with Zach. I looked up at Arizona,

"How come Zach never mentioned you." I said, he never mentioned his family much but I thought he would tell me if he had a sister.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, he probably thought I was dead." ..I decided not to push for information, what happened between them was private, and she wouldn't be here if she was involved with the circle,

"Did Zach call you..?"

"Something like that." She replied with...yeah you guessed it a Smirk! A doctor came in and checked a clip board,

"Excuse me doctor, What happened, the prison give much detail?" I asked,

"Oh well Mr Daniels was stabbed twice while he was in prison, once in the stomach and the other clipped his rib cage we've gave him medication and he's in a stable state in the moment only time will heal his wounds but we will try and make it as painless as possible." Yeah this is definatly a dream Zach was a assassin I don't think some thug would be able to get the better of him, I sat down in a chair next to him, I moved it closer this might, ok It will sound weird but I like watching him sleep, he looked peaceful and he didn't smirk he wasn't worrying...and if you were lucky you might actually see him smile. As cliché as this sounds I still did it my hand went out and held his.

"A nurse will be over soon to wake him up for his lunch." The doctor said and walked out,

"Cammie when was the last time you ate?" Liz asked looking a bit worried, I thought about it...I couldn't remember but I didn't want the girls to worry,

"Yesterday." I lied,

"We were with you yesterday we didn't see you touch any food." Bex said,

"Cammie if your pregnant you have to eat, its not good for the baby that's why you probably feinted yesterday." We didn't notice that the 'sleeping' Zach was actually awake...

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes Maybe."

"Oh I'm so ganna kill that dick head." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Already sorted." Grant said Arizona's head came out of her phone...Nosey.

"What do you mean?" I gasped "you killed him."

"No I got Nick and Jonas just to go over and spend a little quality time with him and escort him carefully to prison." He said, Arizona quickly went back to texting someone,

"Come on let's get some food, Cammie you stay here we'll bring you some back. Come on Arizona." Macey said, they all quietly went,

"Are you ok." I asked, "be honest."

"I'm fine they've pumped me with drugs so I can't actually feel my chest."

"How come you left, you left without me even though you promised." I said getting angry. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be angry your in hospital for god sake."

"Cam its fine seriously aren't you happy I didn't take you imagine it was you who got stabbed the "maybe" baby would've got hurt."

"You should've told me you were going."

"You wouldn't let me go then."

"I would." I said stubbornly, I wouldn't let him go,

"Wouldn't."

"Zach how did you get stabbed."

"Well when you get stabbed its when a sharp object is pierced into the skin roughly."

"I know what stabbed means I mean who stabbed you."

"This is what confused me it was Riley I saw him and told him I was ganna get him out of there and then the guy just turned around and stabbed me. I was caught off gaurd."

"Should I cancel, I could call the director say we can't do it." I didn't see him letting me do it and he was in no shape to no matter what he said,

"Why would you do that?" He asked,

"I'm not heartless, we've done half of it anyway its not like we can get Riley -I think he thought you were lying- so we'll ring up get someone else to do it."

"Yeah I guess we have to. Gallagher girl, the other day when we were in bed, I said I loved you you didn't reply..." I looked down at our intwined hands,

"I didn't hear you I was probably asleep." I lied.

"You weren't. Just please tell me the truth I understand if you don't feel the same way." He let go of my hand. Oh god I didn't want to say this, I knew he would get hurt.

"We're back." Bex said as they all came through the door Jonas and Nick were there aswell. Zach gave me a 'tell-me-later-' look and then started talking with the guys. I felt Macey come up behind me,

"Did youse talk?" She asked,

"Yeah." I sighed,

"About..."

"Us."

"What about youse..." She asked, and I told her, after all Macey was our boy expert in high school all that's changed is Zachs a man...so I guess Maceys our Man Expert.

"Why didn't you say it back?"

"I thought he was lying just to get to me I thought it was like back in gallagher."

"Its normal after a event like that for you to find it hard trusting him he'll understand if he really does love you."

"What if he doesn't Macey."

"What if he does Cam you push him away either way you have to let him in."

"I'm just scared."

"Everyone is but your going to hate yourself for the rest of your life if you turn him away and he really did love you, no offence but your never going to find another man like Zach. It was like you two were made for each other." We both looked up at Zach he was talking to Arizona,

"Did you find out why he never mentioned her."

"Never got the chance." I said I was curious to say the least, we sat their a couple minutes in silence,

"The pregnancy test Cam are you pregnant check!" Macey said suddenly remembring,

"They aren't even acurate Mace I'm ganna go to a doctor later."

"Cam those are the acurate one the really expensive ones that are barely ever wrong."

"I could be one of those cases." I argued,

"Cam show me the test."

"Its positive."

"Oh my god Cam your pregnant!" She shouted, everyone turned to look at us,

"Way to be discreet Mace." I said, my hand over my stomach,

**Yayy Cammies preggerz and Zachs going to be fine...or is he!? Yeah so I'm thinking there might be a big gap till my next update since I need some fillers I know what's going to happen next but I don't wanna rush it..yeah ideas will be accepted :D**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**PS!- I've done this on my phone so sorry for any fuck ups :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Summer Holidays :D hope youse all have an awesome time- **

**Chapter 20**

_"Oh my god Cam your pregnant!" She shouted, everyone turned to look at us,_

_"Way to be discreet Mace." I said, my hand over my stomach._

I looked up at everyone expecting them to say something but no one did they were silent, they all looked pissed/sad apart from Arizona who was on her phone texting as always.

I looked down at my belly I had a kid in there...it felt weird knowing there was a living thing in me it breathed, ate, drank and grew but it was just a reminder that I was weak...that I got raped.

I felt my breaths get shorter the temperature raised it became really hot...I had to get out of there. I pushed passed Macey, my breaths got shallower I flapped my hand in front on my face, I needed air I can't breathe I pushed passed people until I was outside. I took deep breathes and felt myself calm down. I stood with my back to the wall I slowly sank down to the floor my head in my knees.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up to see a doctor around my age he had casual scruffy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a small stumble he was average height and you could tell he went to the gym every other day but his muscles weren't bulging...they weren't small either, definitely smaller then Zach but bigger then Jonas'.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said but I stayed seated. He came and sat down next to me,

"So What's the matter? Just had some bad news?" He said kindly I don't know why I confided in him but I did,

"I guess you could say that."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked confused,

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"You try having your rapists kid." I said blankly.

"Jesus that must be tough." I laughed,

"Yeah."

"But you don't want a abortion?" Abortion I hadn't thought of that...but I couldn't kill a innocent baby could I.

"No." I said, I hated the way I sounded unsure,

"You don't sound like you've made your mind up yet." I shook my head,

"I couldn't ... I couldn't kill a baby its defenceless I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said hugging my knees,

"You could give it up for adoption once its born." I shook my head growing up without my dad was hard but I know he left us unwillingly. Imagine knowing both your parent left you willingly that would be worst.

"I couldn't, I grew up without my dad and I found it really hard I couldn't put that onto another baby but with both their parents." I explained,

"It might find some loving parents that will take it in." Loving!? Was he saying I wasn't going to love my kid... I would no matter who his dad is. I would love it...I sounded so unsure I hated that,

"Your making them sound like a dog he/she is human. And I will love it." I said stubbornly.

**Zach POV**

I watched shocked as Cammie pushed her way outside and ran down the hall the girls got up to follow her but I stopped them,

"Give her some time." I said it must be a shock finding out your pregnant with your rapists child. I wanted to go see how she is but I wasn't allowed to get out of this bed and also then the drugs would stop coming so my wound would hurt making it harder to walk but I still wanted to go.

'She needs time alone.' My brain told me but what if she did something stupid. I know she doesn't care about me but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about her.

"Ari can you check on Cam." I said breaking the silence.

"Sure." She said and walked out. Arizona had filled me in with her past how she got away from the circle.

"So...She's your sister?" Grant said as soon as she walked out, I nodded,

"How come you never mentioned her?" Macey said,

"I thought she was dead." I replied honestly I had lost hope that she was alive but here she was, I woke up and she was here.

"So you thought she died with your dad?" Grant asked, I shook my head,

"No she was with me after the fire we were in Joes house he was out Catherine came, I hid and then I never saw her again until 4 days ago."

"That's weird man somethings not right." Grant said, couldn't he just be happy for me for god sake.

"Grant I don't care what you think right now but she's family so you better not say anything bad about her or your out."

"Don't you think its weird you get stabbed and she suddenly shows up. How did she even know you were here?"

"She said she saw my picture through the files and recognised me. Is that good enough for you?"

"So she was looking through hospital/prison data bases coincidentally the same time your In both." He argued,

"So what if she was Grant."

"I do-" Grant remark was cut off when Arizona came back...without Cammie, Arizona shrugged,

"She was making out with some hot doctor you can't expect me to pull them apart." My body clenched up...did I really mean nothing to her?

**Sorry its short...but ya know and patience Zammie will come ;) **

**Review for Zammie **

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey...**

**Collab****kk- ikr Cammie what are you doing**_**!**_

**Guest- I noticed you read to the 20th Chapter, if I'm such a shit writer don't fucking read my fanfictions :) **

**My-nose-is-in-a-book: there may be some Zammie in this chapter..there may not**

**Fangirl4eva- I agree she's definatly up to something..but what ;)**

**LTL- just putting out there...there's not going to be any incest in this fanfic...**

**Guest- Arizonas wierd isn't she...or maybe Cammie couldn't breathe..hmm there is going to be some explaining in this chapter **

**Guest- Read on to find out ;)**

**booklover4life12****- Sorry if this chapter doesn't stand up to your liking.**

**Chapter 21-**

_Arizona shrugged,_

_"She was making out with some hot doctor you can't expect me to pull them apart."__ My body clenched up...did I really mean nothing to her?_

**Cammie POV**

"Your actually really annoying." I said to the doctor who was called Shane.

"I get that a lot." He said with a wink,

"No surprise there." I said, I stood up, "Uh nice talking to you Shane, I actually got to go my boyfrien- well actually ex boyfriend is in hospital I was actually here to see him."

"Which ones he?"

"Uh..." I had forgot Zachs code name, "urm..Jace. He's got green eyes brown hair."

"Ohh Jace Daniels I know him."

"Is that bad?" I asked worried,

"No no don't worry he'll be fine." But he said it too quickly,

"Its bad isn't it?" I said getting scared,

"No." He said,

"I got to go see him. Bye." I said running back into the hospital, I walked into Zachs room,

"Hi..." I said awkwardly, everyone had gone all quiet and staring at me,

"Hey." Came some mumbled replied,

"So what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much Arizona came to look for you but you were...preoccupied." Zach said, not looking at me,

"Yeah I was talking to some doctor.". Seriously why are the acting so wierd I was the pregnant one,

"Is that what you were doing..." He mumbled

"Yeah...What's up with you guys your acting wierd." I felt so out of place, like I was in a room full of stranger but these were my friends...

"We need to go get Jonas and Nick." Bex said, "Come on Arizona." She said pulling everyone out with her bar Zach..obviously,

"So...you feeling better?" I asked awkwardly,

"I'm going to sleep." He said and turned away,

"What is up with you guys seriously." I said, moving closer to his bed he ignored me,

"Zach come on." I said,

"Speak to me Zach!" He carried on ignoring me, I started to get pissed off, I felt sick, my head hurt, I was hungry, I was tired and I was carrying a fucking baby!

"Stop acting like such a kid."

"Fuck sake Zach talk to me!" He carried on ignoring me.

"Why does this always happen just as everything goes well something fucking happens so please enlighten me to what I've done now." He turned around so he was facing me now, he had a pained look on his face, I started to feel guilty but I had to stand my ground,

"Cam I said I loved you, you ignored me you go off making out with random doctors."

"Well sorry for not trusting you its not like you fucking cheated on me for most of our relationship oh wait you did. And so what if I wa- Wait what?" I asked confused,

"Yeah Arizona saw it." Shouldve known she'd be involved,

"Saw what."

"You and that doctor." Was he talking about Shane...

"What? Who Shane!"

"Shane." He said, he sounded pained.

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Yeah you." I burst out laughing,

"Go on, go talk to him. Ask him what we were doing. Go on get him, I won't say shit to him." I said annoyed,

"I can't exactly call him can I." Zach said, I looked out of the window and noticed Shane walk past. Perfect!

"Shane!" I shouted,

"Oh Hi Zoe, Jace you ok?"

"I'm fine its just Jace here thinks something is going on between us." Shane started laughing,

"Don't worry mate I turned her down." He winked,

"No I'm joking I'm getting married in a couple weeks." Shane said,

"Oh sorry man my sister thought she saw something." Zach said, I didn't trust Arizona. Zach gets stabbed she appears.

"Na nothing happened, she just talked about her kid to be honest." Shane said,

"I decided to keep it." I said my hand moving to my stomach... I still couldn't believe it I had a baby in there.

"Congrats I'd love to stay and chat but got to go." He said and walked out, Zach looked at me,

"Cam I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"Ive got to go, I can't deal with your shit right now." I said and walked out.

**No Hate Please :L Just ganna put it out there...****Zammie will return :D **

**Anyway Review :D**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just came back from Dubai so that's why I haven't posted...it was kinda awesome! Anyway chapter 22- **

_"Ive got to go, I can't deal with your shit right now." I said and walked out._

**Zach POV**

Cammie hasn't visited me in 4 days now, the girls said she was sick but I knew it wasn't that she just didn't want to be around me. I had fucked up big time, I was better my wound with help of stitches had healed they just kept me in just in case something did happen.

I was currently talking to Arizona...or she was talking to me but my head wasn't there I was to focused on Cammie.

"So basically she slapped me." That brought me back, the protective brother side to me came out,

"Who slapped you?" I asked anger starting to bubble,

"Seriously were you not listening to anything I just said, Cammie slapped me when I went to the hotel to talk to her." ...Cammie?! She wouldn't just hit Ari she must've had a reason,

"Why did she slap you?" I asked,

"I don't know she was being such a bitch to you so I went over to see if I could defuse the tension so she would come visit you so you won't be like..this." She said pointing her hand around me,

"Then she slapped me. Which was totally out of order Zach, it really hurt." I felt like I had to do something she hadn't been in my life for years and now was my chance to make it up to her for all those years ago where I should've protected her from Catherine, but this was Cammie. I was stuck between two people I love. Arizona and Cammie! Cammie didn't want anything to do with me,

"Fine I'll talk to her." I said,

**Cammie POV**

I lay down in bed stuffing my face with 'chilli heat wave Doritos' when there was a knock on the hotel door,

"Ughhh What!" I shouted, I was just getting comfy. I walked over to the door and swung it open glaring at the person standing there.

"Zach?" I said in surprise,

"Yeah the hospital are letting me come out once a week for an hour, just thought I'd pop by see how your doing." He said... He was being nice, too nice something was going on.

"What do you want?" I said,

"You slapped my sister...why?" I laughed, Arizona really didn't like me then,

"She deserved it." I lied, I hadn't slapped her but hey he doesn't have to know that,

"What has she done to you?" He asked, I went for the typical bitch answer,

"She was born." I shrugged, "Can we hurry this along I'm tired."

"Riiighht your pregnant. I actually feel sorry for your kid not the best dad and come on let's be honest not the best mom either." My eyes widened in shock,

"You've got the perfect mom haven't you and your dad where he disappeared to."

"Don't bring my dad into it, and no wonder your dad disappeared I would if I was your dad." Annnd that's when I started crying damn you hormones and trust me it wasn't lady-like Madame Dabney wouldn't exactly be proud I felt Zach put his arm around me and guide me to the bed.

A couple of minutes later we were lying down on the bed in each others arms.

"I'm sorry I was angry and annoyed I didn't mean it." He said,

"I didn't mean it either, I'm sorry I said that about your dad."I replied, he never mentioned his dad and didn't like it when others did.

"I shouldn't have mentioned your dad.I didn't mean it."

"Zach you thought it though, you were right I am ganna be a shit mom."

"Cammie shut up, don't say that, your not." He said, I stayed silent.

"Why did you slap Arizona..."

"I didn't." I yawned, I was so tired. I started to drift off into unconsciousness and I faintly heard Zach say,

"Why would she lie."

**Yeahh...so nothing really happens apart from Zammie gets closer and Arianna gets dodgier...Dan dan dan...**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**So ya now...review...**


End file.
